1000 Memories
by PisceanReve
Summary: 1000 years before Yuna's journey, Lenne and Shuyin lived, fought, and died together. This is a story of their meeting until their death--with events even Maechen didn't know about. This is a Lenne&Shuyin story like you've never seen it.
1. Shuyin

Disclaimer: Hello, fellow fanfiction writers, here's a story about Shuyin and Lenne and how the first met all the way through the day they died so I'm going to say that I own nothing Final Fantasy or the characters, but just in case, I do have a couple dollars…

1000 Memories [Lenne and Shuyin]

Chapter One: Shuyin

"20-20 and the Blitzers tie with the Abes! This is a close game, folks! Shuyin of the Abes breaks…and dodges Zane of the Blitzers and…scores tight at the last second! The crowd is wild! Shuyin, once again, bests the best—the score is 21-20! Congratulations to the Zanarkand Abes! You put up a good fight, Blitzers."

The announer's microphone shut off and fans screamed in their stands with a standing ovation. Following, of course, was the blitzball victory sign and chants of "Zanarkand Abes" and "Shuyin" or other names of team members. As if to emphasize the excitement, the scoreboard buzzed and the score 21-20 glowed red for all to see.

Shuyin pumped his fists and held the blitzball above his head in the sphere pool, resulting in another cheer. Leaving the sphere pool, he high-fived some of the opposing team members, his cheerfulness contagious.

His team greeted him in the locker rooms with slaps on his back and lots and lots of "good jobs" and "you did it again, man!" Shuyin would return the compliments and high spirit. Tonight was his night. It was funny. No matter how many games of blitzball Shuyin played, he _never _tired of it—he only wanted he was stretching and thinking about hitting the showers, a girl burst into the locker rooms yelling, "Shuyin!"

Some guys yelled in surprise at the girl who looked to be about five or six years younger. Around eleven or twelve years old.

"Hey!" one member shouted—he was notorious for his "insensitivity" according to some sphere screen slammers. Shuyin knew he was once again making a bad impression. His friend continued. "You're not even on the team! You're not even a guy! How'd you get in here, anyway?"

The girl scowled and her face turned beet red to match the freckles spattered across her face as she ignored the question. Instead of retaliating with a remark or something, she strode over to Shuyin with blitzball and black marer in hand. All eyes were on him.

"Will you sign this for me, please?"

"I…uh…um…sure…" he replied. He signed a quick message and signature on her sleek blue blitzball.

"Thank you, Shuyin!"

"Er…of course…"

With a bright smile on her face, the girl trotted out, oblivious to his discomfort.

"Wow. You have an admirer," said the insensitive one, breaking the silence and encouraging even more snickering than was already happening.

"You're just jealous because I have a fan that sneaks into locker rooms for me: taunted Shuyin.

His friends laughed and continued talking casually to one another, moving on quite quickly. A few minutes later, Shuyin hit the showers and then headed to the beach sector (of course stopping by Lenne's concert on the way). He loved how the lights in the city would go out one by one late at night and then the sun would set on the beach, lighting the sky with the colors of a fiery solar explosion.

This was Shuyin's life. It was special, but he had no one special to share it with.

That was about to change.

U.P: first chapter, everyone! Just an introduction to Shuyin's life. Trust me, the chapters get more serious as they continue so please keep reading and rating! Thanks!


	2. Lenne

U.P-hello, everyone1 I got one review so far and I'm very happy! The next chapter, as I said is more serious, so hopefully, you'll like it :D

Chapter Two-Lenne

"Once moe for me, Lenne," said the wizened, old priestess, whom, though mysterious, had earned Lenne's love and respect as a teacher after all these years of practicing the summoning arts.

"Priestess Zalina, I have a concert in twenty minutes at Zanarkand Central-I need to get changed and arrive there on time-" Lenne started, but was interrupted.

"One more for me, Lenne, and then you are free to go and sing your heart out," Zalina replied firmly, but with a twinkle in her eyes that betrayed her gentility.

"Alright, once more then," Lenne agreed and exhaled.

Once again, she twirled her staff and danced to send imaginary spirits to the farplane.

"Perfect, Lenne. Now you may go."

Lenne smiled and headed for the door. Before she exited, she stopped herself with one hand on the door frame, turned, and asked, "You'll be there, right?"

"Of course. I, nor anyone else in Zanarkand, would miss even a single concert for the world."

Lenne felt a burst of rapture through the meaningful compliment and gushed, "I can't wait!"

In a flash, Lenne left the temple to the hover car. In her dressing room at the concert, she would get changed. Her concert was in fifteen minutes.

What was she going to sign again? Ah yes, one of her favorites: Real Emotion. But that was only the opening song. Concluding was a special surprise for the audience; a heart-felt, new song she had just written. It came from deep within her soul and that, Lenne thought, was the best place from which a song was to come.

Now, it was two minutes until the concert and the crowd was restless, hardly able to wait for Lenne to appear and sing for them. Peeking out from behind the giant sphere screen that touched the stage floor, Lenne noted that the seats were packed with people as if it was a major blitzball game.

_Except this,_ thought Lenne dreamily, _requires heart, soul, and passion._

In her simple white dress, Lenne walked gracefully to her stage. Her appearance triggered wild applause and as her circular stage was surrounded by seats on all sides, Lenne heard it louder than ever. And loved it.

Her eyes were closed, her head bowed as if she was in a peaceful slumber in the darkness of the stage, not the part hit by the spotlight. The crowds chanted, "In FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!"

"_What can I do for you?" _a recording of Lenne's voice was her cue.

She walked to the spotlight in the center of the stage and twirled. She didn't know how it worked, but her plain white dress transformed into her purple and black songstress outfit. Everyone cheered as Lenne danced to the recording of "_what can I do for you_s," her every move magnified on the giant sphere screen. Then the recordings stopped as she started singing her upbeat song, a crowd favorite: "Real Emotion."

While she sang, "_There are things I've seen, in those hazy dreams_," Lenne spotted a young man in the crowd.

Blitzball star Shuyin in the front row, of course, but she had never seen him up close before. Their eyes met for a few long seconds as she sang, but finally she tore away. She had songs to perform. To the _whole crowd_ and she wouldn't be distracted by any one _guy_. Soon, she forgot about him and continued singing and dancing.

_A few hours later_

This was it, the last song of the concert. One of Lenne's personal favorites: "1,000 Words."

"_I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me_," she started as the lights dimmed. "_But I was listening…"_ she and Shuyin met eyes once more and then she lowered her eyes.

Before she knew it, Lenne was singing through "1,000 Words" normally, but with a little more zest than she usually might have. She took in the growing excitement of the crowd, the feelings she sensed that heightened her own thrill. But once again, her eyes shifted to Shuyin's deep blue eyes.

"_1,000 words, 1,000 embraces,_" she continued, knowing that she seemed to be singing directly to Shuyin by the way that she stared at him, but she just couldn't help it; their eyes were curious, deep magnets. Did he feel this thrilling interest as well? Her stage manager was going to kill her, it was probably obvious that her eyes were way too focused on one spot. Or was it just her?

"_One thousand…words…_" her favorite song ended. The crowd gave her a standing ovation, some moved to tears, fans erupting in applause. This was, by far, the best turn-out she had ever had! (The tickets had even sold out). It was so exhilarating! Lenne would do this forever if given the choice. She no longer thought about Shuyin, just her song.

"Thank you, everyone!" she said into the microphone. "I can't wait to see you all at my next concert!"

She left the stage, ironically more energized than hours before. To ease off the energy, Lenne walked (preferring this to hover car) over to the beach.


	3. The Beach

U.P. Yay! I finally updated, sorry it took a bit long. Please keep the reviews coming, they're really helping! Unfortunately, I found that each notebook page is about half of a page on the computer, so that's why the chapters might seem a bit short to you.

Chapter Three: The Beach

The concert was even more fantastic than Shuin had expected, especially "1,000 Words." Was Lenne really looking directly into his eyes or did he just imagine it? But he just kept staring then…. Ugh, she probably thought he was another over-obsessed fan.

Shuyin waved this thought away, though discouraged, and continued on. Since Lenne's concert had ended, the lights were starting to go out one by one. Finally. For some reason, this helped to bring peace to his mind; as if each stifled light smothered a few of his own troubled, frenzied thoughts. Another light off, out went another doubt about his life and even words.

"You can try, but you'll be as good as me 'cause _I'm _the best."

His old man's mocking words echoed through his mind.

_I hate you, Old Man, _he thought bitterly. Then he stopped himself.

No, this was supposed to be a nice, relaxing night at the beach. Of course, even when his old man wasn't there he tried to ruin Shuyin's night. He always ruined everything. It wasn't easy to dissuade his thoughts to focus on happier things.

As he saw the beach come into view, his short attention span kicked in.

"Finally! I'm starting to wonder why I didn't take the hover car…" he said when the beach sector neared.

Laughing as he ran down, he collapsed on the sand, the salty sea air overwhelming his senses. Pure bliss and relief always washed over him when he arrived. This felt like more of a home to him than his house back in A-East.

As he lied there, he could see the sunset beginning; an explosion of fire dying the sky, the sun a golden globe setting in the horizon.

"Beautiful…," he head someone say behind him say in awe.

"I know," he replied absent-mindedly then started when he realized that he was no longer alone. Quickly, he stood up.

The girl noticed him and said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was here. Usually I come at dawn or later at night. I've never seen you here before though."

Shuyin shook his head at the girl, gazing at the sunset reflected in her sienna eyes. "Are you Lenne? It's pretty dark, I can't see well."

"Yes, and you're…Shuyin, correct? I saw you at the concert-" she paused right after the end of 'concert' as if she had said too much.

So she did remember and he wasn't the only one who was so transfixed then. Or maybe it was a simple observation; his mother had always commented on how noticeable his hair was. Shuyin was thinking too much and he wasn't usd to it. He scratched the back of his head.

"So…uh…whatchya doin' here, Lenne?"

"Sunrise, sunset. I love just sitting here and watching. And you, Mr. Blitzball? What are _you _doing here?"

"Uh…what you said."

He could tell that he didn't exactly impress her and mentally kicked himself, but she laughed politely, so that was a plus.

"I-well, I _do _enjoy coming hre. It's just a good place to chill out after a good game," said Shuyin.

He didn't tell her that he loved the sunset and the feeling that the beach gave him; he didn't know what she would think.

"Blitzball game…oh yeah. The Abes won, didn't they?" she asked. It was obvious she hadn't been there.

He nodded, disappointed for some reason that she hadn't come.

"I wish I could've come, but my teacher is strict. I'm a summoner-I mean, an apprentice summoner."

This was new to Shuyin.

"Summoner? As in sending dead people?"

"The very same."

"Oh, cool. I could never do that."

"You can have my teacher, she enjoys challenges."

She laughed and Shuyin smirked, saying, "Ha, ha, very funny."

Lenne giggled mmore and then there was a warm silence. Shuyin, thinking of nothing more to talk about, kicked the sand and clasped his hands behind his head.

"Hey, Shuyin…do you want to do down near the water?" she asked abruptly.

Shuying didn't even need to consider and said immediately, "Of course! I mean-er-sure!"

Together they walked to the shoreline. Lenne turned suddenly and said, "Can I show you something?"

Shuyin scratched his head. "Uh, sure."

"Thanks. I've just completed it so only my teacher, Zalina, has seen it. My summoning dance—but this one's special!" Her words were rushed as they flowed from her mouth.

"Go ahead, the audience awaits."

She nodded and then danced in a flurry of twirls and staff maneuvers that Shuyin had never seen a summoner do. Lenne was so graceful, her staff cutting the air to send spirits to the farplane. In front of the sunset, it was magnificent and beautiful. When she was done, Shuyin applauded and whistled through his fingers as she laughed and bowed, a mock performer.

"That was great! What do you use it for?"

"Thank you! This particular one is for a mass of war tragedies," she explained.

Shuyin nodded and lied down on the sand again, Lenne joining him.

Without knowing it, Shuyin thought aloud, "Wonder if you'll ever have to use it?"

Lenne, her voice deep and solemn as she hugged her knees, replied, "I sure hope not."

_Great job, Shuyin, _he thought. _You always _were_ good at saying the wrong things._

Sorry. Nevermind that. Let's talk about something else. Uh…the concert! I never told you how well you sang!"

"Really? Thank you. I just wrote that last song. '1,000 Words.'"

"That one was my favorite," said Shuyin earnestly.

"Mine as well, but of course, they all were," she joked, grinning.

"You know what? The Zanarkand Ball is coming up. You can sing your song there."

Her face fell slightly. "I may not be able to go-summoning classes."

"Aw, come on," said Shuyin, his jaunty manner lighting up the atmosphere. "You want to go, right? Just ask your teacher to cut you a break."

She nodded, her face bright and alit once more. "Yes, you're right. I'm sure Zalina will understand."

Another thoughtful silence, Shuyin was surprised by how well this was going. And happy. It was if they were fated to meet (if Shuyin believed in all that Bevelle kind of stuff); within the (how long had they been there again?) maybe half-hour they had been there, already a friendship was forming. Shuyin's thoughts were interrupted by Lenne.

"Shuyin…I was thinking. Maybe sometime, we-"

Suddenly an alarm rang through the city. An air raid. Were airships attacking Zanarkand?

"All citizens stay inside. The machina will be dealt with shortly," announced Znarkand's leader on the city's main sphere screens

"Shuyin. Call suite 900 in B-West! Let's meet again!"

She had to shout to be heard. Shuyin nodded once and sprinted from the beach. What was happening to Zanarkand?


	4. Air Machina Assault

Chapter Four: Air Machina Assault

Lenne ran without aim or direction. In that adrenaline-rushed instance, she forgot even where she lived.

"Suite 900. Suite 900," she had to continuously repeat to herself.

To her horror, the air machine had bombs stored on their bottom faces and readied themselves to bombard Zanarkand.

"Valefor, please help me," prayed Lenne as she twirled her rod.

Groups of pyreflies materialized as the gentle aeon standing before her. This brought a wry smile to Lenne's face.

"Be strong. We're going all the way to A-East."

As they soared through the sky to Lenne's apartment while, in Valefor's case, blowing up some machinia along the way, Lenne spotted an old man who looked vaguely familiar, unconscious on the roof of a building. A small cannon lay beside him.

Lenne swallowed anxiously and urged Valefor towards the roof. In a split second, memories of Zalina and her parents telling her not to always involve herself in dangerous things flowed through her mind. They always said that she put others before herself even when it cost her. Well, they were right.

"Hope we're not too late, Valefor…"

Quickly, Lenne hopped off the aeon and ran to the unconscious man, cradling his head in her arms. Slowly his eyes opened halfway. Then, Lenne recognized him from B-West, he was an old scholar who greeted her every now and then, stopping to talk once in a while. She really enjoyed his company, even if he did talk incessantly about, occasionally, boring topics.

"Lady Lenne, I feel so…light…?" he said, groggy eyes focused intently on her own.

What was happening? Lenne was beginning to grow frantic.

"Hang on, Maechen, please! You're speaking nonsense."

The old scholar dropped his gaze, his life dwindling away by the second.

"Please, my lady, let me be. Not even the will of a beautiful songstress can slow death's clock."

He held out his hand to Lenne.

"Will you shake my hand, Lady Lenne?" he asked in shaky breaths.

_Of all the requests! _Lenne thought, bewildered.

Nodding, she shook his hand gently and held it clasped in hers until his chest stood still. Struck by an idea, Lenne delicately turned him over and examined his back. A bullet was embedded within, blood trickling to accumulate to the pool of blood where his back had rested.

_This must have happened during the air machinas' bullet rain._

An abrupt surge of emotions overwhelmed her, making Lenne hug Maechen tightly, not caring about the blood and not wanting to send him just yet.

"I hate war! I hate Bevelle! _Why is this happening!?_"

One tear trickling down her cheek released the dammed tears and she started crying uncontrollably without expectance. She just wanted to sit there all day, regardless of the air raid; she just wanted time to stand still. How was she so happy just less than an hour ago?

Attempting to swallow her emotions, Lenne started to perform a sending for Maechen, but the loud racket above distracted and worried her.

When she peered at the intimidating machine, Lenne noticed in horror that they started dropping small bombs on the rooftops just several feet away from her. Instinctively, she ran to Valefor, but she was too late. The explosion knocked her off of her feet and out of consciousness.

Shuyin sprinted through the city, pushing his way through the running crowd. Many people were ignoring the leader's advice and evacuating the city…or attempting too, but there were a few casualties. Shuyin, as much as he loathed it, made his way to A-East. Ever since his mother died, he only really went there to sleep or when there was nowhere else to go., Oh yeah, and times like these when Zanarkand was being bombarded by machine.

Shuyin was terrified as he watched bullets pierce running citizens of Zanarkand from afar, but he still kept running.

Once he reached his place, he darted through the door. His old man was flipping through channels on the sphere screen.

"Of course _you'd _ be calm while Zanarkand's being attacked," said Shuyin, a disgusted sound coming from his throat.

"Ah, get a grip, cry baby and come sit down."

"I'll pass!" Shuyin stormed away to watch the war scene unfold from outside of his window.

_This isn't a war, it's a massacre, _he thought. He felt so helpless. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't. Machina was definitely not his forte.

What he saw next, though, gave him a glimmer of hope: Zanarkand's machine was attacking Bevelle's!

Shuyin must have sat motionless for at least an hour just watching as heavy losses reigned on each side, but finally, Zanarkand managed to clear the area.

"Alright!" Shuyin shouted, pumping his fists as if he had just won a huge blitz tournament.

"Don't get so excited, kid, it's just another battle in a war—there's gonna be more," his old man called from the living room.

Shuyin balled his hands into fists, his jaw clenched. He wasn't going to retort. Not tonight. Instead he was gonna…gonna…

Shuyin scanned the room and spotted the cell phone lying on the dresser.

He was gonna call Lenne.

On the tiny keypad, he pushed B-West and then the digits 9-0-0. Immediately, he was connected, but not as fast as the receiver who picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" This was not Lenne.

"Hello…who's this?"

"_You _are the one who called. Who are _you?_"

Shuyin tried to smother the indignation in his voice; he had been taken aback by the biting tone of this girl, but he had to admit that she was right.

"I-I'm Shuyin. I was calling for Lenne, but-" Did he have the wrong number?

"Sh-Shuyin?! Oh I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—I'm just so worried about Lenne," the girl stammered. She sounded about fifteen years of age. "I'm her sister, Mirelle. You haven't heard anything have you?"

"Tell me what happened!"

"Hey! First you have to answer my question!"

Shuyin rolled his eyes. "Obviously I _haven't _heard anything," he replied tartly and regretting it. He always turned edgy as soon as he became anxious.

"Sorry, you're right, I think. So, Lenne, she was at the concert and then disappeared. She hasn't come back since!"

"Last time I saw her was at the beach and then the machine raid was announced. She told me to call this number if I got a chance."

"That's…that's actually a big help! Thank you, Shuyin!"

"Wait! Before you hang up, can I help you search for Lenne?"

"Of course, the more the merrier!" she exclaimed and then her last sentence was mumbled. "I suppose this would be a bad time to ask for an autograph?"

"What?" Shuyin didn't hear so clearly.

"Nothing! Uh-come to suite 900, B-West! Bye!" She hung up quickly.

_What a weird kid. Probably some eccentricity in her or something. _

Shuyin ran out of the house without sparring his old man a parting word. He had to find Lenne!


	5. Unsent Regret and Memories of Past Days

U.P: alright! I finally updated after a while, sorry guys. If any of you noticed typos, so have I.  Unfortunately, even though I fixed them and tried updating them, it wouldn't work, so just bear with me. Also, about the short chapters, I swear they looked longer on paper! One page in my journal is like a half a page on Miscrosoft. Also, I've finally decided to double space it, so it might look different. But either way, it's still the longest chapter yet so, enjoy!

Anyway…on with the story! By the way, sorry about the long chapter name.

Chapter Five: Unsent Regret and Memories of the Past

As Lenne lied there, she felt so careless and free in this blinding, but comforting darkness. As her mind and body continued to recuperate, vivid memories played through her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lenne, get away from there at once!" her father commanded, anger distorting his face.

Lenne, eight years old, barely turned her head towards her father, Surthisk, and continued running towards the fire aeon, the great Ifrit.

"I want to see Ifrité!" she protested, a stubborn frown protruding on her face.

"Ifrité?" she heard her mother murmur in disbelief. "She gave that _thing _a nickname?"

"Of course our daughter, of all people, has taken an interest in the summoning arts," her father said, thinking lenne couldn't hear.

All Lenne could wonder was why her parents tried to discourage this new love of hers. It almost matched her adoration of becoming a songstress one day. For some reason, her parents couldn't understand that aeons were gentle creatures of the Fayth; they wanted to help, not harm he (or she) who summons them. They only attack those they oppose. Even at such a young age, Lenne knew this in her heart.

As she continued to run, she heard her father's footsteps behind her and felt a thrill of adrenaline inside as she was being chased.

"Ifrité!" Lenne shouted when she reached him.

An old lady with an air of eloquence smiled down upon her. She was the summoner of Ifrit, a summoner of Zanarkand.

"Hello, child. Taken a liking to Ifrit, have you?" she asked kindly with a gentle expression of wisdom attained through many years of age and experience.

Lenne only nodded and managed a toothy smile despite her shyness.

"There you are, Lenne!" her father rushed to her side. And then to the old summoner he warned, "You better not be enchanting her with some sort of magic, old woman. Our Lenne is no summoner." He placed a protective hand on her shoulder, resulting in a scowl from Lenne.

"Hush, you're giving me a headache. I have no abilities to "enchant" another. I merely greeted your daughter. They're called manners, I suggest you get some, young man." Though he was in his thirties, the summoner decided to put him in his place and call him how he was acting.

"She only let me see Ifrité, Father," said Lenne. Her father ignored her =, becoming even more enraged by the use of Lenne's silly nickname and the illy-disguised insult dealt by the summoner.

"I remember when summoners were respected by all. But, alas, I shall ask you to leave if you do not speak to me in a civil manner.

"No matter," he spat the words. I was on my way. Come, Lenne."

Lenne did not obey, remaining obstinate.

"Father, I want to be a summoner. May I at least try an apprenticeship?"

Once more she was ignored as her father continued to walk without so much as a backward glance. Still, Lenne was determined.

"Miss Summoner, I'll be back," she promised with a grin, following her father in a skip.

On a windy spring day, just a week after Lenne's ninth birthday, she bumped into her father rounding a corridor of the mansion.

"Hello, Lennie," said her father, barely glancing up from his papers to look at his daughter. Then he glimpsed her face. "Is there something on your mind, Lennie?"

She nodded, hoping he wouldn't reprimand her or send her to her room. "I just saw Ifrité again the other day and I was thinking how good for everyone it would be to become a summoner."

They always said she put herself before others…

Lenne noticed red tinging his face, accompanied by a scowl.

"Why in Zanarkand do you want to become a summoner?" Surthisk's voice rose with each word until it was a roar.

"I want to help people," Lenne declared.

"Why are we even having this ridiculous conversation? Go to your room and get changed. We're going to a concert tonight."

Lenne, loving music and aspiring to be a songstress one day, obeyed happily and ran along to her room and dressed in a lavender frock and her new silver boots.

But…

It was a few hours before the concert started, so if she was gone for a bit, her father wouldn't notice right?

Right. Her father was too wrapped up in his papers and business whatever to even spare a thought if his Lennie was staying in her room like the obedient girl he thought she was. He, undoubtedly, loved her, but business came first for him, though he would never admit this, not even to himself.

Lenne, harboring a natural rebellious streak, opened her window and carefully climbed out and descended the vines, This house was a very old one so it still had a garden and a reminisce of archaic Spiran architecture.

With a giggle of delight, Lenne set off to meet the summoner. The fresh mud caked the bottom of her new boots.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ten year old Lenne was climbing up the vines through her window again in the utmost secrecy. Normally, she would have been careless, as she done it many times, but her intuition sent her a warning. Especially when her parents started asking her suspicious questions.

When she stood in her room once more, Lenne's mind started to wander…until she leveled her gaze.

_This can't be good…_

"Lenne, what is the meaning of this?"

His bellow made her tremble suddenly; he rarely spoke to her like this and usually only when she mentioned…

Oh.

"I was just seeing if I could climb-"

"Don't insult our intelligence! We know you leave the house without permission frequently. All that mud on your boots, the sudden knowledge of the summoning arts, your disappearances around the house. It's been like this for…for a year!"

"Technically, I'm helping Zanarkand," she said, voice cracking. She hated it when her father yelled.

His roaring voice only increased in volume. If he continued, Lenne knew she would cry. She hated crying. It made her feel weak and vulnerable, even at this young age.

"You are staying here until I know what to do with you! In the meantime, you are not to leave this house!"

"But Father-!"

He silenced her with a glare, making her oblige. Lenne hated being told what to do. Out of frustration and regret and having her father yell at her, tears started streaming down Lenne's face.

"We are doing this for your own good, Lenne," his voice quieter, but still hard as he left the room.

Her mother, however, wavered, but then ultimately followed her husband obediently. Thus, Lenne had never been close to her mother. She hated so much at that instant. She hated her mother's obedience, her father's irrationality while he unfairly denied her a chance to speak her mind and compromise at the least; everything was so unfair! Priestess Zalina, who had taken her in due to her persistence and love for the summoning arts, was more like family to her.

Lenne collapsed on her bed and started sobbing. She tried to stop herself and get a grip, but the dam had been broken. But once her tears were spent, Lenne knew she would get back up and continue seeing Zalina.

Two years from present day, a fifteen year old Lenne looked upon the watery abyss. The Zanarkand Fire had caused many deaths; Lenne knew what she had to do. Staring out on the beach, though, she realized that there was more to life than machines. This natural beauty and the concept of sending the dead; it was of far more importance. That, she believed, was something everyone should know.

Initiating the summoning, she held the silver rod horizontally in both hands. Pyre flies started to rise and drift about. She took off her silver boots and felt the warm sand beneath her toes. She made a note to come here more often. Her long lavender skirt swayed and ruffled in the breeze, that which was mirrored by her bulging, bi-colored short sleeves.

_I guess…it's time to send._

Lenne noticed that her parents weren't there to watch. Of course not. At least she wouldn't have to see the heavily disguised look of disappointment on their faces every time they saw her face since becoming a summoner. The only reason she was actually able to become a summoner was because they stopped caring after all the times she snuck out to have lessons with Zalina (who initially sent Lenne away) and she knew they had a deep fear of summoners for some reason, but Lenne persisted Though it was well hidden by her friendly, amiable exterior, Lenne did things her way, but not, of course, to the point of madness. Only when she simply felt an urge to do so.

Lenne searched the crowd once more to find Mirelle. At least her sister cared and believed in her.

Abandoning further reflection, Lenne walked to the shoreline and then, taking a deep breath, stepped on to the water.

She didn't fall through! Zalina was right! Wait, this couldn't distract her; this was the help of the Fayth and a sign that she was holy. Lenne focused on the sending.

Twirling her rod and dancing, Lenne called the pyre flies. They swirled around her and triggered despair in the crowd. People cried faintly in the background; Lenne mourning for their losses as they were her own.

Soon a funnel of water elevated her as she continued to dance. Sunset was just beginning and reflected off the waves as seafoam sprayed her. Under any other circumstance, Lenne would have laughed in delight, been this a happy time. But it was not. The wind whipping the water and teasing her hair seemed to be doing the same to Lenne figuratively.

Once Lenne had finished, she reverted her rod back to the horizontal position, that which signified the end of the sending to all. Many families would rest a bit easier that night, but Lenne, though knowing she did a good deed, wondered if she, herself, would.

Another stream of memories came and stopped when it came to Shuyin and her talking on the beach. This was one of her favorite moments.

Slightly troubled by the other memories, Lenne still regained conciousness, her eyes opening wearily. Valefor was no longer by her side and Maechen…

She never sent him!

Lenne wildly scanned the area for the old scholar. Her dead friend was nowhere to be seen! But no! Lenne had just talked to him! She had to send him. She knew she would regret not sending Maechen for the rest of her life until she knew his fate. Fiend or farplane? Those were the only choices Lenne knew.

She looked at the wreckage and calculated an answer: the small bombs must have been dropped a couple rooftops away. So that meant, instead of destroying her, the force sent her flying a couple rooftops (as they were packed so closely together). That, at least, Lenne was thankful for.

_And another goor thing: all the commotion has stopped and it looks like Zanarkand won! _

Lenne tried to view things in a positive light. Things weren't _that _bad, right?

But then she really examined the city scene before her. She'd barely been anywhere in Zanarkand before…

Where was she?!

U.P: so how'd you like it? I made Lenne's summoning outfit, pretty good, eh? Sorry, it might be a while before I update 'cause I take a long time to write, sorry! And thanks for reading! Oh yeah, keep the reviews coming people!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!

Oh yeah, a few stories I've seen had like 4400 reviews! How does that happen!?!??!?!

Sorry, I'm rambling…

BYE!!!!!


	6. Where the Heck is Lenne?

U.P. Hey, everyone!!!! Just doing my normal introductory which raises the BIG QUESTION (heh heh, get it?) Does anyone read this??? Well, who cares, I'm still writing. Oh, and by the way, there's a really good author: AnimeFallingStar-read her stuff!!!!! It's FMA (hopeless Royai addict…) and to top it off, she's a very good friend 

Now…where did we leave off in the story again? Oh, right. Lenne was missing, Shuyin goes off to find her (and shows a striking resemblance to Tidus's crybaby side) Oh, and last thing: for all of those who are like "oh, you had so many grammar errors in past chapters" blah, blah- thanks for the help! Really, I mean it, but the reason they're not fixed is because the document thing is weird and when I edited it, nothing happened. So yeah. Wait, just one more thing, promise (and sorry for such a long intro) the chapter name seems weird, but Yuna in the second game is like "who the HECK is Lenne???" so I named it after that just 'cause.

After all this torture of an intro…it's time for the next chapter!!!!

Chapter Six: Where the Heck is Lenne?!

This is the question Shuyin repeated in his mind over and over. He and Mirelle searched the city section of A-East and found lots of interesting people, but no Lenne.

"Mom and Dad would know what to do…" Mirelle mumbled abruptly. "If _I _asked they find her immediately."

"They wouldn't do it anyway? Out of worry or something?"

Mirelle shook her head sadly. "They hated that Lenne had become a summoner. Being a famous songstress didn't even make them turn their heads by the time the damage was done!" The girl's sienna eyes widened as if she had said too much. "But don't tell Lenne I said any of this, okay?"

Shuyin gave her a solemn nod. "Your secret's safe with me."

_And besides…I know what it's like to have a bad relationship with my parents._

"Thank you," she said with a smile and then squealed suddenly. "Sorry, I just can't believe I'm talking to _the _Shuyin!"

"And I'm talking to _the_ Mirelle so we're even," he said with a half-smile, knowing it would brighten her day a bit.

"I'm not exactly special, though." Sincere doubt crept into her eyes, but Shuyin didn't notice and just replied, "Oh please," and then continued to walk.

Sighing, Mirelle followed.

"I think we've pretty much turned A-East top-side—we can search B-West, now…Mirelle, is something wrong?"

Her head was bent and she shook her head.

"O…kay…tell me if there is though, alright?"

As they continued walking, Shuyin's thoughts immediately turned to Lenne.

_Damn it. What if she's…d-hurt? I have a feeling she's not in A-East or in B-West. Each of these sections is enormous, but it doesn't feel right._

He voiced this to Mirelle who said real quietly, "We can split up."

"You want to? Are you sure-?"

"Please."

"I-er-okay…I'll search D-North—I just have this feeling that she's there and it makes sense geographically," he said and then realized he was rambling. "That's really okay with you?"

Mirelle nodded, head still bent.

_There's something weird with that kid…she's happy to be with me one minute and then telling me to go away the next…hey, I kinda like this part of the city. Wait, no, gotta focus._

Shuyin dodged between buildings and mounds of Bevelle and Zanarkand air machina wreckage. He hoped Mirelle was having better luck.

He just _really _wanted to find Lenne. Shuyin dated a few girls here and there, but they only seemed to be interested in his image and his appearance or something stupid like that. Lenne was different. Something inside of Shuyin wanted to protect her, but why? After all they _had _just met.

"Lenne, where are you?" he murmured.

_I could ask the old man…no! What am I thinking? I don't want _his _help—not like he would anyway._

Shuyin kicked an engine part of some random, broken air machina in frustration. Normally, by-passers would recognize him and make something of this impulsive act—it would probably result in sphere screen news (talk about no privacy!), but this time pedestrians just averted their gaze and hurried along. It was wartime, after all.

One good thing: no one pressured and yelled for an autograph or screamed his name so a flock of fan girls would run to him. Not today; it was peaceful. Then his mind wandered. Whatever happened to that girl who snuck into his locker room? What was her name? He wouldn't be surprised if Shaz (the insensitive one) reported her and banned her from Blitzball games—kinda harsh. He never liked Shaz.

_My Blitzball skills are "mediocre?" What about all the times you fumble? At least I never call you on it no matter how many mistakes you've made, _Shuyin thought while anger rose within him. _You didn't have to be so harsh to that kid either…I'm sure she meant well…I think._

Suddenly, a call made him whip his head around, startling him out of his reverie.

"Shuyin! Shuyin!"

Speak of the devil.

The redheaded, twelve-year-old from his thoughts was waving and running towards him. There was an anxious look on her face.

"Remember me? You signed my ball," she explained as she stood before him, panting.

"Yeah. What are you, like twelve? Why are you running around here right after an attack?

"Actually, I'm thirteen," she scowled. "Turning fourteen in a month."

Oh.

"I'm out here because my grandpa's missing. I don't see him anywhere! H-have you?"

Shuyin shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry."

The girl hung her head. Then, as if struck, snapped her head up with a horrified expression on her face.

"Wh-what if he died out here? There'd be no one to send him!"

Shuyin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I…we'll search they city together. What's your name?"

"Ely."

"Ely. I'm searching for someone too. We'll cover the city together. We can split up and meet back here in half an hour. Who exactly are you looking for?"

"A scholar named Maechen."

Maechen the scholar. Instantly a picture formed in Shuyin's mind. Good.

"What about you?" Ely inquired.

"Lenne."

She gasped in disbelief with wide eyes.

"The _songstress _Lenne?"

"The one and only."

"Alright. Now that that's settled, let's search! Oh yeah, and come back here if you find her! Thanks!"

"I got it. And no problem.

And so they searched.

Shuyin went left and Ely went right. About ten minutes through, Shuyin sat down on a bench, almost in tears. He had searched a small part of the city, but there was still so much to cover even before he had found Ely. Was she even in D-North? Was she dead? It was terrible to think like that, but he couldn't help himself. He hoped Ely or Mirelle had found her. He hoped his hunch hadn't driven him in the wrong direction.

_Mirelle? She probably didn't; she was falling apart last I saw her. Oh, Lenne…_

Sitting there, Shuyin felt something cold trickle down his face. Rain?

Shuyin upturned his face and was spattered by the substance once more. Not rain. This felt thicker.

Curious, he dabbed his face and gazed at the result. Smeared red was drying on his fingertips.

Blood.

For the moment, he abandoned his futile search for Lenne and climbed up the ladder of an apartment building. He betted that's where it came from.

On the rooftops lay evidence that confirmed Shuyin's suspicions. He gasped at this sight.

An old man was torn apart, drenched in his own blood. His eyes were still open with a horror-struck gaze as if he was trapped in that terrifying moment of his own death.

Shuyin's boots made a squelching sound as he hesitantly approached the body.

It was Maechen. Shuyin could see as he drew closer. How would he break this to Ely?

As he scanned the roofs for other bodies, he spotted a figure a couple rooftops over struggling to stand. With an adrenaline rush, Shuyin took a running start and jumped the rooftops built so closely together. It was well into twilight now and it was hard to see where he was going. He remembered to be careful no matter how close the ledges were together.

On the second rooftop, Shuyin felt a little shaky, but despite this, he jumped and landed on…nothing! He let out a scream and scrambled for a handhold as if in slow motion.

It was a _long _way down. As Shuyin was hanging there by his fingertips, he saw this. If he fell from this height he would die, he was 100% positive. Sweating from the exhilaration, Shuyin tried to claw his way his way up; he was so close to the figure.

"Hang…hang in there," the figure said as she reached down to help Shuyin to the roof. But her voice was so weak; it was as if she was speaking to herself.

"Lenne!" Suddenly the sky didn't seem too dark anymore.

Lenne had walked as fast as she could to him and, with great effort from both of them, raised him to higher ground.

As they lay there, panting, Shuyin said, "Thanks, Lenne. I thought I was a goner!"

"I'm just glad you're alright," she said heavily.

"L-Lenne… are you hurt?"

She said nothing and awkwardly turned over, revealing her bloody back to Shuyin whose eyes widened in grave worry.

"I-I can't really stand. This is a lo to ask, but could you help me down?"

"You don't even have to ask!"

Suddenly a hacking cough racked her body, causing Lenne to spew blood all over the ground and Shuyin's boots.

_Please don't die!_

Suddenly, Lenne collapsed into his arms.

"I got you. We're going to get you help at a hospital."

He noticed her breaths were shallow and ragged. Would they make it to the hospital in time?


	7. Miracle

U.P—It's that time again, fellow fanfic writers! Chapter update! I hope you like it so far and hopefully I'm not too confusing because I looked at the novel I'm writing (well, someone looked it over for me) and said it was confusing like I have half of the descriptions in my head and half on paper—which isn't too good, is it? Anyway, I'm rambling and I just thought of a really good Inuyasha fanfiction 

So read and enjoy (hopefully!) Reviews are very welcome  And so are flames because I value everyone's opinions. Just don't flame _me_ instead of the story if you do at all. Okay! Time for chapter seven!

Chapter Seven: Miracle

Lenne's life was on the line…literally. Actually _lines_ to be exact. Machine lines.

Once Shuyin carried her into the hospital, doctors immediately wheeled her to the emergency room on a hospital bed and attached her to a respirator. By just looking at her, one doctor told Shuyin that she was to have back surgery. If she lived long enough. Though the chances of her survival would be higher if he brought her in sooner, so said the doctors. To this, he retaliated that he had just found her and would they please just do their job? They left him alone after that.

Once everyone had disappeared, Shuyin felt tears sliding down his cheeks, mingling with Maechen's blood that had spattered him earlier.

_Please live, Lenne. You're strong, you're a survivor, I know it!_

Shuyin figured he should let her sister know. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Suite 900, hoping Mirelle had called it quits and went home. After the third ring, he got his answer.

"H-hello?"

"Mirelle, good! It's Shuyin. I see you called it quits, huh?"

"No!" she shouted into the phone. She was clearly flustered and Shuyin felt some remorse even in his nervous state. "I couldn't find her, you self-centered—agh! I searched everywhere and I couldn't find her. Not even a word of her! She might've died and you call to harp on me-!"

Her voice was saturated with tears, making Shuyin regret his words once more. He interrupted her anyways.

"Lenne's not dead. She's here. At the hospital," he said quietly.

There was silence on the other end. Shuyin was afraid she'd hung up.

"Lenne's _not_ dead?" she finally, her voice a whisper.

For once he didn't open his big mouth to tell her that her sister had a slim chance of survival

Shuyin jumped a bit when he heard squealing on the other end.

"Really? Thank you, Shuyin! I take it back! You're not _that_ self-centered!"

"Heh, thanks…wait-!"

"So where are you now?"

"Hospital three in D-North."

"On my way!"

After they hung up, Shuyin was feeling a little better about himself for informing Mirelle and even more confused about her personality. Instead of contemplating this, he waited for news of Lenne and drummed his fingers nervously. He wasn't even tired anymore. What, with his near-death experience on the building and what was happening to Lenne? Sleep was out of the question!

Beyond frantic, Shuyin continually annoyed the doctors walking through the hallways with their head bent in paperwork. Not purposely though. See, Shuyin found no problem in asking for updates on Lenne's condition every half-hour. But they barely gave him an answer and one female doctor chided him as he was a child to be punished. After these incidents, he went back to waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, after hours, a nurse told him that he could see Lenne.

"She's recovering, but it'll be a slow process. She might have some brain damage though…"

_Brain damage?!_

"Take me to her!" he ordered, feeling numb from the news.

"Easy, kid. I said _might_."

So they walked down the long white hallway and into a large room full of whirring machines and a couple paintings to lighten the cold moon of the monotony. It just made Shuyin more depressed. He hated hospitals. But there was Lenne in here. He was so fixated on her that he didn't even hear the nurse leave.

"And here I thought you were already here…"

"Mirelle?" Shuyin glanced up in surprise.

"Took you long enough."

"How'd you get in here? I didn't even see you walk into the hospital!"

"Thought I'd ditch, didn't you? Well, no, there's something called a side entrance sine _I'm _her sister, I was allowed to wait with her," she said tartly.

Shuyin, who had only been spoken to that way recently by anyone, (except, maybe, his old man whom he ignored) was speechless.

Mirelle, catching her mistake through Shuyin's stunned eyes, softened her expression and apologized. "Shuyin, I'm sorry, I just--"

"Don't worry about it," he said politely, reflecting on the attitude he attained through this hectic situation. "Since you're family, did they tell you what's wrong with her?"

"See for yourself," she said, not unkindly.

He did. And he didn't like it.

Lenne had tubes up her nose and wires connecting parts of her body to healing rods and respirators. Everything about her looked fragile and as if she had just finished having surgery.

"Are they gonna do anything else?

"Hell, yeah! She still has tiny grenade fragments in her back and probably in her arms, legs, and places they didn't get to yet. They're tiny, but caused a lot of blood loss. She's also internally bleeding, I think."

"If only I'd gotten here sooner…"

Mirelle scowled. "Sure, maybe Lenne might be a little bit better right now if you got here sooner, but you can't live life on ifs and buts! Or else…the world wouldn't be the same as it is today!"

Shuyin sighed, accepting this as best he could. You didn't have to know Mirelle long to know that she was blunt and honest, whether you liked it or not. He felt better because at least she didn't blame him, at least, he didn't think so. But even though she didn't, he still did.

"Argh! I'm such an idiot! I looked everywhere, but there—until too late!"

"It might _not _be too late," she countered firmly, fists clenched.

Resigned, Shuyin sat silently in a nearby chair and watch the jagged lines rise and decline on the heart rate monitor. Mirelle joined him just as quietly.

And they sat there for another hour.

Finally, a doctor arrived and told Shuyin that it was time for him to leave, for visiting hours were over. Without protest, Shuyin left and hoped for Lenne's recovery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shuyin, where have you been?!" Ely's shrill, angry voice rang through the phone.

"I'm sorry, Ely, I—wait, did I ever tell you my number?"

She didn't answer, but he could practically feel her seething on the other line.

"I found Lenne—and Maechen!" Fortunately, this quieted her tone. "Where are they?"

"Maechen, he—I'm sorry."

They were quiet for a moment, mourning.

"And the songstress, she asked finally.

"She…might make it."

"That's one sorta good thing at least. Is she recovering at all?"

"Yeah, I think so. Hey, Ely I'm sorry, I just...if I called you sooner…sorry, I worried you."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it, at least I know now. Bye, Shuyin," she said, voice flat and curt.

"Later, Ely," he said gently.

They hung up—the caller a bit quickly than expected.

_Man if Mirelle were here, she'd lecture me again. I said an 'if' again. But seriously, those two should meet one day._

So Shuyin thought with amusement as he walked home. For one he didn't enjoy walking around the city—it just renewed the despondency he felt when he looked at the post-war remnants. And he also was getting too tired to really look—it was early morning by now! Retiring, he called a hover car.

News of Lenne's incident traveled far. Soon, everyone, including Shuyin, wanted to visit Lenne in D-North's hospital 3. So that's where he was now. After two weeks, Lenne was recovering miraculously. Hopefully, she would be able to leave the hospital soon and stand on her own two feet.

For the first time in that hospital room, Lenne had awoken.

"Sh-Shuyin…?"

Lenne's eyes opened a little and Shuyin jumped half an inch. Did Lenne really, finally speak again?

"I'm here, Lenne!"

"I'm tired…of lying here…"

In spite of himself, Shuyin had to smile. Typical Lenne.

"Don't worry, Lenne, you're healing real fast!"

"Who won?"

What? For a second, Shuyin thought she was talking about Blitzball.

"The Zanarkand Abes, of course!"

Lenne laughed weakly, but heart was behind it. Shuyin found it difficult to see her in this vulnerable state. But why was she laughing?

"The war?"

Shuyin turned a light shade of red. "Oh. Uh, Zanarkand did."

"Good. Where's…Mirelle?"

"Probably down at A-East."

Lenne's head twitched and Shuyin took it for a nod. He hated how weakly she was speaking. Why couldn't she feel better already? It was gnawing at Shuyin, himself.

"Can you…call her here please?"

"Of course," he promised without even asking why.

On impulse, he grasped her hand and said "Everything's gonna be alright, Lenne, just hang in there!"  
To his delight, she squeezed his back as hard as she was able to.

"I'll be right back, Lenne," he said softly.

He walked out of the room to give her some quiet and dialed Suite 900.

It rang only once before Mirelle picked up.

"Shuyin?" she said eagerly

"The one and only."

"Cool. What's up?"

"Lenne's awake and asked for you to come."

"Thanks for telling me! I'll be there in a minute. Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Alright then. Bye, Shuyin!"

"Later."

After Shuyin hung up, Mirelle arrived literally seconds afterward.

"Gotta love those hovercars," she said upon entering and then walked into her older sister's room.

Why did she request her sister there and then? Obviously Lenne had something important on her mind.

U.P. Alrighty! Chapter seven done! So how do you guys like Ely and Mirelle, no one's told me and I usually don't do strong characters like these so I want opinions 

Also, I hope that you didn't find this chapter dull, sorry if you did! School's been pretty hectic, so if I'm late, once again, sorry!

Gracias!

Merci!

Arigatou!

Bye!


	8. Rebonding

U.P. Time for a chapter update! It's been a good vacation—hence the few weeks between this chapter update and last chapter's—so hopefully you're ready to read! Last time, Lenne called for Mirelle—something seemed to be on her mind last chapter. What's going to happen this time? Here's…..chapter eight!

Chapter Eight: Rebonding

"Is there something wrong, Lenne?" asked Mirelle beside her sister's bed.

"Just over-worrying…I guess…"

"About what?" asked Mirelle, gently, careful not to push. She was worried about her older sister, especially since her voice was little more than a croak and needed unnatural pauses in between in order for her to catch her breath.

"I just…we've lost our parents already and, even though I couldn't feel…a bond to them…I know you did. I…think this has been a hard experience on you…I mean me being in the hospital."

Mirelle tried to speak, but her attempted words quivered slightly and cracked. Suddenly she started to cry. These words had been left carefullyt unspoken for the longest time.

"I just…the doctors say there's a slight chance that I might fall comatose again—and permenantly this time."

"N-no! They can't let this h-happen!"

"I hope not…I'm just preparing…for the worst. I'm not even telling Shuyin."

"D-don't say th-that, Lenne—I'm crying so hard for you!"

"Not just for me. For Mother…and Father. You've blocked your tears…until now, Mirelle."

Mirelle nodded, heaving, and sniffed in.

"Shuyin al-almost saw me," she aid and then managed a wry smile. "That was a bit embarras-s-sing."

"Everyone cries once in a while. Letting it out is better than…barraccading it."

"Mother and Father never--"

"Mother and Father were self-centered, emotionless snobs!" Lenne's outburst took vocal energy and made her throat hurt, but she made her point. She puased to catch her breath.

"M-Mother and F-Father loved you! How could you say that?"

"They loved _you, _Mirelle," Lenne croaked. "I was a summoner and they hated summoners more than anything. That was more Father's opinion than Mother's, but she was a thoughtless, obedient—sorry…I don't want to upset you, I'll stop. Anyways… to them, summoners were 'Bevelle scum.' They ignored me for the remainder of their lives and called me dirty names when they had to speak to me…and gave me looks. You weren't really with me when they did that—they wanted to be…perfect in your eyes. Once I tried to hug Mother, but she threw my arms off. I f I tried to hug Father…he would probably slap me," Lenne said and laughed ironically.

Mirelle started to cry even harder and uncontrollably. The dam had broken.

"I-I n-never even noticed!"

Lenne just barely understood her words as she choked on her sobs.

"I'm sorry, Mirelle…that's not the meory you want of…your parents. I know you…adored them."

Mirelle nodded and then shook her head vigorously as if to say "not anymore."

"Do you…believe me?"

Mirelle nodded sincerely. "O-of course."

Lenne smiled warmly and, to her surprise, tears slid down her own sheeks.

"W-were you happy when they died in the fire that day?"

Lenne considered this an reflected.

"Truthfully…I was a bit…relieved, but not…happy."

Mirelle nodded and then laid her head down on Lenne's shoulders, kneeling and Lenne leaned against her head. A reflective silence filled the room and the sisters stayed in that same position through the remainder of the hour.

Shuyin stared at the clock. Why did girls talk so much? Then again, Lenne was being hospitalized so maybe a lot of important stuff was being talked about.

Finally, after a long while, Mirelle emerged with red eyes and a hint of a smile.

"Have fun?" he asked before he could register her expression.

She didn't react quite as fiery as usual, but Shuyin still felt a little bad.

"Since I've gotten past the blitz hysteria, I'm still trying to decide if you're annoying or not," she teased.

"Hey," he replied with a mock-smile.

Mirelle just cocked her head towards him and then left him standing there in front of Lenne's door. Shuyin couldn't decide if her slightly different behavior was good or bad. He was expecting a "hay is for horses" comment or something that seemed like Mirelle-banter. Nah, he'd figure her out later. Lenne was finally free to talk! In he went.

"Hey, Lenne. How're ya feelin'?"

"Um…better, actually." After the long talk and vocal exercise, her speech had improved a blittle and she didn't require such breaks in sentences.

"Good. I'm glad."

Lenne smiled. "Oh, and Shuyin? Thanks for everything. The doctors told me how much trouble you went to to take care of me—even if you really did annoy them, they said. I wouldn't be alive if not for you."

"Hey, it was nothing. Truthfully, I couldn't live with myself if you died," he said quietly.

"Even though we just met a a day or so ago?"

He nodded, uncertain.

"Funny, I think I would feel the same way," she replied with a wistful smile. "And Shuyin, sorry if Mirelle's a bit snappy to you sometimes—she's actually a good kid."

"Nah. She's kinda growing on me," he laughed.

"Always does…" she said and then, as if struck by an idea, "Ooh! Turn on the sphere, quick!"

"Why?" he asked, pressing the button anyway.

"Spies broadcast to Zanarkand at special times. If you have the special password, you can see updates on some secrets of Bevelle!" Lenne's eyes were bright with excitement.

"And I assume you know this password?"

"Yep. Turn to channel 967.":

He did with deep curiosity. Shuyin jumped when a robotic female voice said, "Please input password."

"7BQ43N."

"Access granted."

"Whoa!" said Shuyin. "How do you know _this?_"

"I have my ways," she replied with a half-smile. When Shuyin's dumbfounded expression became even more so, she waggled her eyebrows.

"I give up!" he said in mock exasperation.

She giggled and pointed to the screen. "Watch."

One man started speaking. He had a low, clear voice that was easy to understand.

"Hello, fellow government agents…as if that's only who's watching. We've just returned from Bevelle--" started an enthusiastic, eccentric looking man.

"Government--?" Shuyin interrupted.

"Shh!"

Another man resumed speaking in the other's place as the camera shifted to another screen. He, in all his somber and cool expressions, looked the first man's opposite.

"Bevellle has tried to hide something so advanced and lethal, but fortunately or unfortunately, there is a fatal flaw: it can't tell friend from foe. The name of this weapon is Vegnagun," he said, all icy intellect.

"Vegnagun?" Shuyin whispered as screenshots of the machine appeared on the screen.

"Vegnagun is hidden in the deepest chambers in Bevelle. One could say hundreds of stories underground. Most likely, the authorities will choose not to use Vegnagun because of the dangers it could pose to Bevellians. For now, many agents will continue to investigate this matter. Please be patient until then."

Lenne turned off the sphere. Shuyin still sat there, gaping and full of questions.

"Lenne, how did you know that password?" he said in awe and a touch of admiration.

"I have my ways. But don't worry—no Bevellian can figure out the password."

"Jeesh, I never even knew it existed."

"That's the plan. But as you know, and have probably heard from Bevellians, everyone's becoming too lazy. At least everyone in Zanarkand, the way they rely on machine all the time. I'm guilty myself, except I do myself a favor and walk instead of taking a hover car. See my point is, the way they broadcast this news, it's just because they're too lazy and impatient to send it out individually. And also, to make themselves feel better probably, they call it propaganda against Bevelle to those who stumble by the password even though it's a 'one-in-a-billion chance.'

"Okay…" said Shuyin. How did she know all this?

"But don't tell anyone about this, okay? Especially don't tell them I showed you, please!"

"Of course I won't, Lenne," said Shuyin who then smiled in his most charming way. "You're secret's safe with me."

Lenne returned his smile. "Thank you."

"I'm probably going to forget anyway."

"We'll see," said Lenne with squinted mock-suspicious eyes.

Shuyin laughed. He could have spent the whole day by Lenne's side.

But Shuyin didn't spend the whole day at the hospital. Visiting hours were over so Shuyin, knowing that he didn't necessarily have to return home, walked to the beach. He soon realized that Lenne was right; he wouldn't forget Vegnagun any time soon. In fact, his mind was full of the powerful machine. He was soon becoming a little worried about it.

Even though the broadcasters said that Bevelle would probably leave Vegnagun be, Shuyin still retained his worry and began to grow scared. This new fear of his was bubbling in the pit of his stomach and threatened to overcome him, especially if he continued his death-wrought, nightmarish thoughts about it. But what if Bevelle wanted to take the risk and used Vegnagun anyways? Zanarkand would be obliterated immediately, despite their great artillery and auxiliaries. More and more people were being called to the front lines these days. Especially summoners, though they were few and far in-between. Shuyin himself had once taken a school exam and was noted as an exceptional swordsman. Would he and Lenne be drafted as well due to their skills?

_What will become of us in this war?_

U.P. Oo, suspenseful chapter! This is just to tie things up with Lenne's family and to develop a bond between Lenne and Shuyin even more. A match made in heaven! Too bad they die…

Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too dull and also, I'm on a writer's block--:P So, have a nice rest-of-vacation, everyone!


	9. An Invitation

U.P Wow! I haven't written in a while! Sorry for that, but I'm also working on a book I'm writing that's not a fanfic—though I'm having low confidence issues ***sigh***

Anyways, here's chapter nine—but let me give you a refresher:  
Lenne is in the hospital and has miraculously survived woo hoo! She and Mirelle have a heart-to-heart chat and clear some things up and Shuyin hears about Vegnagun (Illegally I might add, thanks to Lenne). So, if you like it, review, and if you don't like it, review. Here is chapitre neuf:

Chapter Nine: An Invitation

In just another week, later various precautions and health tests, Lenne was ready to get out of the hospital. Shuyin and Mirelle came to the lobby with congratulation gifts and helped her to walk; as she had been in a wheel chair to meet them. It was a bit of a slow process, but she did all right. Many fans wanted her to sing again right away, that of which Shuyin prevented until she had more rest.

"Oh, come on, Shuyin, I spent so much time lying there on the bed," protested Lenne.

"Yeah, but that's different," he replied protectively.

"I understand, Shuyin, but don't worry; I love to sing! It's my life and without it, I'd have no other passion to live for."

"Blunt and dramatic as always. That's my Lenne. She's fine, Shuyin," said Mirelle with her usual half-smile.

"Are you…sure?" Shuyin was still quite cautious.

"Positive. Really, Shuyin, I'll be fine. And thank you. For everything. I wouldn't even be standing here if not for you."

"Nah, you woulda found a way…but I am pretty great, aren't I?"

"The greatest!" said Lenne and then kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled and then said teasingly, "Hey, no need to get sentimental, now."

Lenne smiled back while rolling her eyes. Shuyin was just glad she didn't take that the wrong way.

Mirelle motioned them over to the doors and started to exit. Lenne followed, but once the kid was out of sight, Shuyin pulled her back in and drew her into full kiss. She embraced him and responded warmly. Shuyin felt his heart beat quicken and something else…something new. Out of the several times he had kissed a girl, he had never felt what he had with Lenne. It enveloped him like a warm blanket.

"Hey sis—uh…" Mirelle started upon re-entering the room.

The couple flew apart, both red in the face like children.

"I…er…sorry, I'll just go if I'm interrupting something. Heh." Mirelle herself was scarlet.

"No, Mirelle, stay. What did you need?"

"Well, I noticed you weren't behind me."

Oh right, they were supposed to leave.

They all stood there in silence until suddenly Mirelle's solemn face broke into a huge grin and even chuckled a little.

"Finally! I am sorry, I just can't help it. I've totally been waiting!"

Simultaneously, Lenne and Shuyin rolled their eyes up to the ceiling. But inside they were both overwhelmed with heart flutters. Lenne herself had never been kissed before.

"_Mirelle! _Shouldn't you be concerned with your own romance?" She teased.

"Sure, sure. So I take it you're feeling better, Lenne?"

"Very funny."

They all laughed in spite of themselves. But soon, both Lenne and Shuyin noticed that Mirelle started to fidget nervously and avoid their gazes. The laughter ceased.

"Mirelle--" Lenne started, but Shuyin could tell she was going to beat around the bush, so he intervened.

"What's up with you?" he interrupted, eyebrow raised.

"Well, um, not to ruin the mood, but um, Zalina said that she wanted you to perform a sending for al of the casualties from the air raid."

"Yeah, it does kinda dampen the mood, but you scared me looking all nervous like that!"

"Sorry I just know that Lenne hates performing sendings."

Lenne nodded somberly. "Yes, I do, but at the same time the summoning arts are my passion just as singing is. I will do what must be done."

"And we'll be right there with ya," said Shuyin, putting his arm around Mirelle who reflected Shuyin's jaunty grin.

Finally when they had been grinning for a long minute, Lenne burst out laughing again. "You two should be actors or something with those expressions."

"I think I'll just stick to Blitzball for now," said Shuyin.

"Even as an adult?" asked Lenne.

"Oh yeah, you bet! For years to come! And what about Mirelle?"

"I want to be an architect."

"I for one try to stay as far away from math as possible. Good luck!"

"Thanks! Oh, and guys? We should get going now."

They peered at the clock and agreed.

Shuyin, feeling quite tired from all the earlier commotion, retired back home for the day. His old man didn't even turn his head away from the sphere as Shuyin slammed the door shut. Entering his room, he heard an abrupt crinkling of paper underfoot and investigated. He had stepped on an envelope.

_What's this? Barely anyone sends paper messages anymore…_

Curious, Shuyin opened the envelope to find an ornate and fancy invitation.

"'Congratulations, you have been formally invited to the Zanarkand ball, Mr. Shuyin,"' he read aloud. According to the invitation, it was a great honor, yadah, yadah, and it was just three days away… THREE DAYS?!

In a rage, Shuyin stomped to the living room and waved the paper in front of his old man's face.

"How long ago did you find this?" he demanded.

"About…two weeks ago."

"And why the Hell did you put it in my room just recently?"

"Kinda forgot and didn't think you'd care that much. Don't be such a crybaby all the time."

"Well I _do _care! Unlike you! You don't care about _anything_! Just mindless sphere channel and getting drunk! You don't even blitz anymore! I-I hate you!"

His old man merely sighed and said to the raging Shuyin, "Save it for later."

In his fury, Shuyin stormed out of the house and made his way to the usual spot. The beach.

Along the way, Shuyin ruminated on whether to actually go or not. Everyone knew how huge the Zanarkand ball was, yes. And it was a great honor and stuff, yeah. But it was slightly…nerve-wracking. For one thing, everyone who had bragged about being invited lied in either Shuyin's acquaintance range…or was complete strangers. And everyone 'important' was going to be there…and another important factor:

Shuyin couldn't dance.

On a whim, Shuyin whipped out his cell phone and, in a flash, dialed Lenne's number. After only one right, she picked up.

"Shuyin?" Lenne picked up, to his relief. He liked Mirelle, but…

"Hey, Lenne."

"How are you?"

"Great! So, uh, meet me at the usual place, okay?"

"Usual--?"

"See ya there! Bye, Lenne."

"Wait, Shuyin--!"

He hung up, having faith that she's find him. Chuckling to himself, Shuyin ambled over to the waves, mostly mollified. It calmed him, watching the waves, their pushing and pulling of the tides. He fervently hoped that Lenne had been invited. Then, they would show up and everyone would be so excited to see these two great people dancing together and then he would envelope her in another kiss. Shuyin could just imagine…

Just a few minutes later, Lenne appeared, resplendent and beautiful as usual. He was happy to see her and then he inwardly groaned. She should have been resting.

"Hey, Lenne, nice guessing!"

"Hello, Shuyin, thank you for being mysterious."

"I'm so sorry, Lenne, I forgot, you should be resting."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, Shuyin, I long to walk and sing again."

"And to see me whenever you want, of course."

"Oh, of course!" she said and they laughed. Once they recomposed themselves, Lenne asked, "So did you need anything or are we just spending time with each other?"  
"Well, both I guess. I just got an invitation to the Zanarkand ball."  
Lenne's face lit up. "Me too! I was worried because I only knew a couple people. But now we're both going."

"That's great! Have a date, yet?" he teased.

"Yep!"

Shuyin's face slightly fell. He kind of meant it as a joke. Of course Lenne, the famous songstress, would already have found a date; she was beautiful inside and out.

"So who's the lucky guy?" he asked, trying to sound happy for her.

"He's this great guy I met just a little while ago! Tal, handsome, nice, caring, protective…"

"That's…great…so what's his name?"  
"His name is Shuyin, maybe you know him?"

"Oh…" Shuyin said, the words hadn't quite registered and then he got it. "Oh!" He looked at Lenne who was smiling and blushing as she did when they had kissed.

"Gee, I'm real sorry, Lenne, I already got a date," he said, sounding apologetic.

She gave him an are-you-serious? Kind of look and then smiled.

"Oh—I—um—another time, then, maybe?" Lenne had turned positively scarlet.

"Hey, at least let me tell you where she is now. You two can talk or something. She's an amazing girl with the full package! Beauty, smarts, and a great personality!"

"Thanks for telling me," Lenne smiled weakly. "That's wonderful." Her smile was so pitifully fake that Shuyin could tell from miles away. She needed to work on that.

"Here, close your eyes for a sec, okay? I'm going to call her."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, please. For me?"

Lenne obeyed with confusion etched in her face.

With a sly smile, Shuyin dialed a number and waited for the ring. And she picked up.

"Hello?"

"It's Shuyin."

"I think I knew that already."

"Can I still take you up on that offer, Lenne?"  
She hung up, tossed her phone onto the sand and threw herself onto Shuyin in a hug.

"I can't believe you're so gullible!" he said with a laugh.

She giggled and finally they pulled apart. Their eyes met, the depths of them filled with a new bond that just seemed to happen as brown met blue.

Suddenly Lenne smiled coyly. "So is that why you asked me here?"

"Yeah, I kinda assumed that you'd be invited and hoped you didn't have a date."

"Well, I _am _a party animal."

Shuyin walked to the shoreline and motioned Lenne to join him.

"Since we're here, might as well get comfortable."

"Yes, and then, it's 'till the Zanarkand ball."

There, j'ai fini! I said that last time, too, didn't I? Je ne sais pas, mais…gotta love French! Even though my French teacher's kinda insane and hates me…oh well, win some lose some.

Hopefully I'll get to update soon. Thanks for reading! 


	10. 1000 Memories

UP—Wow! You guys haven't heard from me in awhile!!! Do I still have your attention? It's been what, two months now? Almost? Sorry about that! My life has been, as one of my friends puts it, crazy! Last time I updated I had a double ear infection, sinus infection, a bad cold/flu thing, a fever, and I think that's it. But now I'm perfectly healthy…well aside from the eye drops from the eye doctor…

Anyway, this chapter is BIG!!!! It's MUCH longer than my others and more climatic, I think…well…I won't delay you any longer—HERE'S…CHAPTER TEN!!!

CHAPTER TEN

1000 MEMORIES

Lenne awoke to a bright, sunny morning. Thanks to climate control it was usually sunny with occasional rain or such weather, but when that happened it was always just light and refreshing. Absent-mindedly, Lenne compared the rain to her hospital experience, though that had been anything but light. Just like rain, the hospital had supplied her, a plant, with a strong healthy body again, which she would never take for granted again.

As was routine, the songstress brushed her hair and teeth, then washed her face, and then got dressed. She was wearing a new lavender box dress for a casual day; for some reason, Lenne just loved dresses. Despite being a songstress with some pretty sexy outfits, she was a modest dresser most of the time, but occasionally allowed herself to flaunt her stuff at the concerts. Today, though, she had put on a bit of jewelry, which was unusual for her on the average day. Perhaps she was hoping to 'accidentally' run in to Shuyin.

As Lenne finished her breakfast with Mirelle, a smile crept on her face as the more assertive part of her mind took over. _Screw accidents, _she thought, _I'm going to call him._ After taking her plate to the sink and a bit of light conversation with her sister, Lenne was in her room, flopped down on the bed. Her hand reached out to clutch the cell phone on the bedside table. With a new thrill, she dialed Shuyin's number and waited for him to answer, heart quickening a bit.

"Hullo?" He sounded like he didn't know the number from his caller ID.

"Shuyin! Don't you know my number by now?" asked Lenne with a playful giggle.

"Oh…uh…I'm not Shuyin, this is the wrong number. I'm sure if you called this 'Shuyin' another time he would recognize your number," he said, disguising his voice.

"Very funny! No matter how hard you change it, I know your voice anywhere! I'll give you the phone number test when you least expect it."

"Alright, alright, you got me," he said with a small chuckle.

"Shuyin, you wanna meet me at the usual place again?"

He mock-sighed. "Lenne, you always assume I have a free schedule…"

Even though she knew he was joking, he was right. Perhaps the blitzball schedule was much tighter than hers. "Well…am I right?" she asked hopefully.

There was the slightest hesitation that Lenne didn't even catch. "Yep! Always are!"

"So…the usual place?"

"Meet'cha there."

They exchanged good-byes and then hung up. What Lenne didn't know was that Shuyin was canceling blitzball practice to see the girl he was crazy about.

Along the way to the beach, her cell phone vibrated and cut through her humming. Lenne checked the number, still humming, and her song immediately ceased. The number calling was…Zalina? As it rung a second time, she hurriedly opened the phone to answer. "Uh, hello, Zalina."

"Hello, Lenne. I need you to stop by and see me now."

"Are you sure…now?"

"That's what I said. There are things we need to discuss and review. Please come immediately."

Lenne hung up and groaned. Though she had to admit, this was unusual for Zalina to do. And Lenne had a feeling it wasn't to form a better relationship with an aeon (as Ixion had given her quite a bit of trouble before). Still, she was a little peeved when she called Shuyin to tell him the slight change in plans. Being the nice person he was, he said he didn't mind, but Lenne was especially irritated for this as she hung up from her call to Shuyin.

For the first time in a while, Lenne couldn't wait for the hover car to arrive; the sooner she got there the sooner she'd get back, right? Still…she couldn't help but be infuriated at Zalina while she repeatedly pressed a car-call button by the roadside. The _one _day she didn't want to go to the temple. Her one special day. Why was it making her this mad, though? With a fake smile plastered on her face, mostly an attempt to make herself feel better, Lenne stepped into the hover car and lounged on one of the cushy seats. As was usual, Lenne self-analyzed to try and understand why she was so angry…her irritation had already consumed her…

Perhaps it was because she hated being told what to do. Yes, that was definitely part of it, but also…Shuyin…

_Do I really like him that much? I mean, we did kiss…that was nice…goood thing he had practice. Oh no, I was in that hospital I was probably sweaty or smelled bad or--! No, Lenne, you're getting off topic here…!_

Just thinking about these things made her blush and giggle slightly, as if she was still twelve or something. Needless to say she stopped thinking about it, storing the memories for later. But still…that one memory of the kiss did not disperse for the whole ride.

"Ah, Lenne, you're here. Good, good. I apologize for the short notice, but this is urgent and I'm on a tight schedule and there are things we need to do," this was Zalina's gracious greeting and just the start of her ramble.

She seemed nervous for some reason. Lenne squirmed uncomfortably, wishing she would just stop talking. Each second here was a second she wasn't with Shuyin…

"Are you listening, Lenne?"

"Yes, of course," she lied, feeling her cheeks grow warmer. She always blushed when she lied.

"Then let's get to it," Zalina replied and clapped her hands. She had a somewhat wolfish smile as if she knew Lenne's head actually was in the clouds the whole time.

_Get to what again?_

The old priestess started performing the sending dance before Lenne could say another word. The young summoner would nod in reminisce of her training. It was also interesting to watch; she had never noticed how young and serene Zalina looked as she danced. Lenne began to feel a little bad about her previous stewing over the session.

"And now you, Lenne."

The girl nodded solemnly and strode forward in a light and graceful gait. As she spun and twirled with her scepter, Lenne's love for the art of summoning came back to her in a flash. A timeless feeling of serenity enveloped her spirit. At last, Lenne finished the sending dance with a flourish of her scepter.

The old priestess smiled softly and nodded her head once. "Beautifully done, Lenne."

"Thank you, Zalina."

"I see you've already perfected it, now I'll only keep you for but a moment more I promise. The date of the sending is to be announced, of course. It's...I'm sorry, Lenne, it's on the day of the Zanarkand ball."

"What? No! Can't it be any other time?"

"I am sorry, Lenne, but I have my reasons." With that, Zalina dismissed her with sadness in her eyes.

"There you are, Shuyin! I am so sorry!" Lenne called as she ran down the beach to meet the flaxen haired blitzball player.

He just smiled back as if nothing mattered as long as she came. "I'm just glad that you're here."

Lenne felt her throat close and her eyes sting once more. She wanted to go with him so badly… She just hoped he wouldn't notice anything different in her expression.

"Is something wrong, Lenne?" Well that failed.

She just shook her head, not trusting her voice to remain steady. Why was she starting to cry? It wasn't as if he was dying or anything, she just couldn't go to the ball with him.

"Hey, S-Shuyin, I need to tell you something."

He leaned in as if he was preparing to listen closely. Which he probably was since her voice wouldn't be the most intelligible thing at the moment.

"I-I just found out that I can't go to the ball with you." There, she said it.

Lenne felt a tear roll down her cheek; she had been thinking about it, obsessing over it ever since Shuyin said he had received an invitation. Yes, but things could be so much worse. Lenne started to feel embarrassed and selfish. Besides, she rarely cried.

"Don't cry, Lenne, please; I'm not good at that stuff."

She laughed weakly and smiled as he wiped away the tear. "I feel stupid. And selfish," she mumbled, reflecting her thoughts.

"Oh, please, my old man always told me what a crybaby I am," he said while rolling his eyes. Lenne was wondering if they were talking about the same thing. "Anyways," he continued, "why can't you go?"

"The sending. Zalina is stubborn and inflexible and 'has her reasons.' I bet she's jealous that I'm going to the ball and she's not or something. And I can't go afterward because this type of sending is done all night!"

"I'm sorry, Lenne."

"Guess you'll have to find another date," said Lenne with a bitter laugh.

"Are you nuts? I'm not stepping foot into that ball unless you're right beside me."

"Oh Shuyin--" she protested for his sake because she wanted him to be happy and go to the ball, but his comment did make her heart skip a beat.

"Don't 'Oh Shuyin' me. You should know that I can't like any other girl now that I've met you."

In spite of herself, Lenne blushed and smiled. Asserting herself like her younger sister had taught her, Lenne clasped his hand in hers. With a smile, he gazed at her tenderly. Shuyin looked so nice and peaceful just then, especially the way the sea air tousled his blond locks. Out of all the girls he could have chosen in Zanarkand…flirtier ones, prettier ones, friendlier, smarter ones, there were so many possibilities, why her? No boy has asked her out more than once. There were guys who asked her out and got to know her….but Lenne knew it was just because she was a songstress. After one date, she never saw the guy again. And if she did, he would politely distance himself. Sometimes on dates she wouldn't talk…she just couldn't speak. Or she struck them as boring or…something. But from the moment she met him, Lenne felt comfortable around Shuyin. There was just something about him…

"Hey, Lenne…I have something for you. Meet back here at twilight, alright? And wear that really nice other lavender dress Mirelle was talking about. I really wana see it!"

"I…alright. What do you have for me?" she asked, her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"That, my puzzled Lenne, is a surprise."

So Lenne parted from Shuyin and walked back home. She always left Shuyin with a light, fluttery feeling in her heart. She wondered if he felt the same way. Eventually she arrived home to be greeted by Mirelle.

"Have fun?" she asked with a mischievous smile. She wondered how much that girl knew.

"Yes," was all Lenne replied, though her goofy grin told the whole story. "I would say so. But…when did you tell Shuyin about the dress I bought…and why?"

"Well, what can I say? It just…came up."

Lenne narrowed her eyes in mock suspicion, but her sister merely smiled back innocently.

"Fine, fine. Well, if you need me, I'll be in my room. Piano and singing, you know."

"Have fun," Mirelle sang as Lenne walked to her room. "Seeing as you practice for _hours_."

"Byeee!"

Mirelle laughed at her sister's sing-songy tone. Lenne never really sounded like that before. Lenne could just tell her sister was wondering where the sudden joy came from all of the sudden. The two knew each other better than anyone. To Lenne, Mirelle was an open book, and likewise.

Lenne, in her room now, sat down at the piano bench. Her fingers were itching to play and her voice just waiting to fill the air with sweet music. Yes, as Mirelle had said, she could and did sing to the piano for hours. Today, though, she had a specific song in mind that she was working on.. Just a nice little song forming slowly in her head. Hesitantly, but clearly, she started to sing the song.

Satisfied, Lenne started to write the music to fit. It was totally different than her other songs, but she only had two stanzas. Already, she knew this was one she would keep to only herself. It was nice, but it bore something special just for Lenne.

As she continued to practice other songs, she noticed that twilight was starting to settle.

_I'd better go._

Lenne quickly changed, brushed through her hair a few times, and checked to make sure she looked good. Within five minutes, she was out the door and heading to the beach for the second time that day.

Along the way, of course, she smoothed her hair. The cool wind blew several strands into her face, but Lenne didn't mind too much; it felt so nice. Lenne noticed how the sky was growing a bit darker; the sun was starting to set. With that thought, Lenne hastened her stride. She wanted to share this beautiful sight with Shuyin. Just a little bit further. As she saw the shoreline come into view, she heard a faint noise. Lenne halted and strained her ears. It came again, a bit louder this time. Was that someone…whistling? Shuyin stepped into view with two fingers in his mouth to whistle again. Lenne laughed and ran to him.

"Well you look nice!" Lenne greeted while grinning. He was in a tux, though the jacket was open. Of course it was; Shuyin couldn't be confined by those tight-fitting blazers.

"I would say the same to you!" as he said that, Lenne blushed.

_Wow…I don't care whether it's his normal street clothes or a tux, whatever he wears looks pretty damn good on him!_

"Hey. Do that whistling thing again."

Shuyin put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and blew, producing the loud, clear whistle she'd earlier heard. Lenne followed what he was doing and failed miserably.

"Hey, it takes practice," he said, laughing a little.

"I'll get it someday. So why are you wearing such fancy clothes?"

"You'll see soon. Now, think of the beach as your own personal ball room and I…" Shuyin bowed with a flourish, "as your partner."

Lenne giggled like a little girl with a crush and curtsied. She'd play along. "So now what?"

Shuyin pulled something from behind the tree and revealed…a stereo? With the press of a button, a waltz sounded through the speakers in a clear, flowing melody.

"Dance with me?" requested Shuyin, arms outstretched towards her.

Lenne gazed into his deep blue eyes with a wistful smile on her face.

"It would be my pleasure," she said softly. Another faint blush crept to her cheeks as Shuyin drew her in closer with his hands on her waist.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. "Imagine the grand halls of the ballroom and all eyes on the cutest couple. Us, of course."

At that, Lenne laughed softly. She was enjoying this.

"And now…a spin." He did just that and Lenne's eyes flew open as she was flung out, the world whirling before her, and then was reeled back into the warmth of his chest.

The music changed to a slow dance. They held each other close, stepping time with the soft song.

For a few minutes, they danced in warm silence filled with words that didn't need to be spoken to be heard. Before she knew it, there was a new song. It was quite familiar.

_"I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me."_

"My song," she whispered. She had almost forgotten the dream that inspired that song. It was so mysterious…

"It's my favorite."

"Really? Thank you."

Without a word, Shuyin brushed his lips against hers. They were warm and soft, just like last time. This time she was prepared and actually looking good when she kissed him back. Thankfully there were no nose collisions this time. To Lenne, this kiss was pure romance. Just the sound of "1000 Words" in the background accompanied by the sound of waves and the setting sun made the whole night romantic.

"The sun…" she whispered, peering at the fiery star.

"Shuyin nodded and went down to the water, followed by Lenne. She smoothed out her dress before lying on the sand.

"You know…I don't care anymore," she said in the softest of voices.

"About what?"

"The ball. If I couldn't spend it with you…I wouldn't enjoy it. This, right here, is twice…or three times that."

"I guess I did pretty well."

"I would say so," said Lenne with a peaceful smile.

There was another warm silence with which they were perfectly contented. Finally, Lenne spoke again.

"How interesting; a famous songstress of Zanarkand with a top blitzball player."

"We're just…just people, Lenne, y'know?"

Lenne paused before responding, feeling somewhat chastised. "Look! Shuyin, the sun!"

"Wow…it's really…pretty," he said.

In a fiery explosion of color, the sun descended, leaving the sky in a darkish twilight. Shuyin wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"I'm glad to share this memory with you, Shuyin."

"Me too, but it's just…one of a thousand."

Lenne smiled and stared at the ocean, humming in agreement.

_Yes, _she thought, _the first of 1000 memories._

U.P—how's that? Did I do well? Tell me if I did or didn't, I love all your opinions!!!! Sorry it's been such a long time, my life has been a bit…confusing. Amongst everything that's happened one little surprising event has spurred on a new Fruits Basket story that I'll soon write down!

Read and Review! Thanks! Bye now!!!


	11. The Sending

aU.P—hey everyone! Haven't updated in a while, huh? I just got back from camp and I have a new twitter account! Woo hoo! It's xxJchanxx for those of you who are curious. But if you want to follow for some reason, just tell me how you found my username (from good ol' fanfic!) Alrighty, is this boring intro done yet? No, it's not! See, I've been feeling that I need sushi lately…and my mom hates it so it's not gonna happen anytime soon and now I'm stuffed full of pad thai…alright NOW it's over

Chapter Eleven

The Sending

Lenne slowly opened her eyes from a nice dream of Shuyin. Replacing the silent darkness of sleep was the shining sun and the sound of the tides pushing and pulling against the shore.

_We must have fallen asleep here, _she thought with a soft laugh.

She gazed at Shuyin still fast asleep. Her immediate thought was that he was cute even as he slept, no—_especially _as he slept, which brought another giggle. She blushed like alittle girl with a crush in spite of herself. Sighing, she pulled herself up to a sitting position, quite enjoying a bit of alone time on the beach with Shuyin by her side.

_Hmm…a concert today and then in two days…the Sending. Well, I'd better head home…as much as I don't want to._

She gently shook Shuyin awake. It didn't take much effort, as he immediately responded, opening his eyes slowly. In just a few seconds, he was wide awake—probably because he had to wake up early for so many blitzball games.

"Hey, Lenne, what's up?"

"I have to get going. I had an amazing night, though. Thank you so much!"

He snickered. "I can't believe we fell asleep!"

"We should do it more often here," she joked, though only half-heartedly.

Now they were both laughing, mostly just because they were bonding and enjoying each other's company. Finally Lenne said, regretfully, that she had to leave. So the two parted and promised another beach date in the future.

* *****

Shuyin was the last to leave. Blitzball was tonight, this time after Lenne's concert, so the rest of the day was boringly free. So where else could he go but home?

Upon arrival, his old man said in his loving, polite way, "Where were ya last night? I was wondering if ya died or something. Go pick up a couple o' Lites for me, would ya?"

"You have two legs, go get them yourself," Shuyin snapped. His old man really did bring out the worst in him.

"Oh, what a helpful son, you are. I tell you, you got no appreciation for what I do for you. I swear if I died, you'd be throwing a party."

Shuyin did not respond to the latter part. "How could I appreciate anything you do when all you _do _do is drink and watch T.V like a blitzball has-been?"

From that, his old man roared with laughter, making Shuyin jump slightly and become all the more irritated.

"I feed you, don't I? Give you a place to live, talk to you, don't I? Has-been, huh? You wish. Just remember that _I'm _the best."

"Not anymore—all you do is drink. And you know what? I hope all that alcohol kills you!"

Shuyin, in a rage, stormed to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"I guess I don't blame you, Son," said Jecht, sitting alone, wasting away, surrounded by beer cans. "I really don't."

In his room, Shuyin kicked his closet door with full force. It was by luck that it didn't break off its hinges. He flopped down on his bed, surveying his room. It was then that he noticed an envelope. It looked fancy. He didn't have to reach much as it was on his bedside table, probably put there by his old man. Without hesitation, he broke the seal, knowing only major documents were sent by paper in this day-and-age.

He read the letter with mixed feelings, which he would sort out later. What he knew now was that this was draft letter…and he was now a soldier in the war…whether he liked it or not.

"Lenne, Lenne! Look at this!" Mirelle called her older sister over, sounding quite distraught,

"What is it?"

"Just read it." Mirelle handed her the letter.

Lenne scanned it with her eyes quickly and put it down, shaken slightly.

"All summoners to the front lines…" she whispered. Dazed, she slumped on the chair, thinking about what this meant for her future.

"This isn't fair! They shouldn't forcee you to fight in the war!"

"They shouldn't, but they did. I-I'll be right back."

Lenne grabbed her cell phone and scepter, and hurried to a private summoning garden. This private summoning garden was where she had first met Zalina while she had summoned Ifrit. Though this time she drew upon the scepter for a different aeon. One of gentleness and benignity.

"Valefor, grant me your comfort."

With a spin of the rod, the winged aeon materialized and nestled her as an older sister might do…or how a mother might do, as she had a faint memory of when her mother liked her and perhaps even loved her.

As Valefor kept her company, Lenne dialed Shuyin's number.

"Hey, Lenne," he answered, though not quite as jovial as he normally was.

"Shuyin, did you, by any chance, get a draft letter today?"

There was a pause before Shuyin answered in which Lenne found herself holding her breath.

"…Yeah, I'm drafted now."

Lenne exhaled in guilty relief. "I know I shouldn't be, but I'm happy that I'm not alone, especially that you're there by my side. As a summoner, I was called to the front lines."

"I'm so sorry, Lenne. I know how much you hate war. I'm fine; I want to have a hand in annihilating Bevelle. Especially because they almost killed you."

Lenne felt, as she always did, but now even more so, protected by Shuyin, which was a nice feeling, but his tone was slightly off. It had a new, darker quality that also scared her a little.

"Shuyin, please don't say that."

"Why--? Lenne, what's wrong?" Good. His voice had returned to the Shuyin she knew.

"I—it's nothing. I just hate talking about fighting."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, don't apologize. In our society, talking about war is inevitable anyways."

Shuyin didn't know what to say to that, as there was silence on the other end. Lenne could picture him scratching the back of his head, trying to think of something to say.

"Oh, um, Shuyin? I have to go. Zalina wants me to practice with her for the Sending. You know how strict she is about punctuality."

"Yeah, alright. Talk to you later, then."

"Right, 'till later," she said with a smile.

After a series of good-byes, they hung up. It was the first time, Lenne made up an excuse _not _to talk to Shuyin.

******

For the next two days, the young songstress and blitzball star didn't even talk to each other. Perhaps because the Sending was near and the weight of it was settling heavily on both their shoulders. But finally, it was the hour of the Sending. Lenne was actually quite nervous to perform before all the mourning civilians. This was far more important than a concert; what if she messed up?

She scanned the crowd and located Shuyin who nodded with an encouraging smile. It said, "You can do this, Lenne!"

_I know I can, _she thought.

Seconds later, Lenne had to gracefully walk upon the cool water. There was an almost deathly silence. Lenne felt the immense pressure of the crowd almost tangibly. Inhaling and exhaling, on the first note of the Hymn, she swung her scepter to begin the Sending. With a quiet purpose, the Hymn of the Fayth continued. Eventually all standing had joined in song.

Another moment of dancing and Lenne was being lifted on a fountain of water while pyreflies drifted about. It was then, in this moment, that she realized that this could have been her last sending before she went to war. The thought made her so sad, especially because she resisted change. Would she ever see these people again? Would war tear her from this place forever? But at least, she reminded herself, she had Shuyin who would protect her and show his support every step of the way. Of this she was certain.

With a last twirl, she closed her dance with a horizontal turn of the scepter.

This was it. Her final Sending was over.

Soon, she would leave for war…departing from Zanarkand…for maybe forever.

*  
*

U.P—hmmm…I gave you a little cliffhanger, didn't I? Though I'm wondering how many people still read this *sigh*. But that could be my fault for the timing—I'm not quite as diligent as I was at first. Been very busy.

Welp, I'm off—hope you enjoyed this last chapter!


	12. One Month Later

U.P. Once again, I'm taking very long to update (and I think I've lost some followers, sorry, everyone)!

Anyways, this is kind of an introductory to Lenne and Shuyin's new life and helps lead to Shuyin's insanity (because we all know that our beloved Shuyin does become very insane. Though it's not _really_ his fault, is it?) Well, I'll leave you readers to decide for yourselves. The real insanity is actually coming next chapter though. I hope you like it!

******

Chapter Twelve

One Month Later

"No!" Lenne woke up screaming. She'd had that dream again. The one that had occurred again just like that first night before she even met Shuyin. This time she remembered it clearly. She and Shuyin running from Bevelle soldiers, coming to a dead end, and then brutally shot as they held each other close.

Lenne walked to the bathroom and washed her face to clear the sweat. It was midnight, yet that nightmare made her wide-awake. Her adrenaline could win her a marathon right then and there.

_Just a dream…, _she told herself.

But she was fighting in a war right now. The chances of her, a mere summoner, surviving the war…No, she didn't want to think of that.

She stole a glance at her roommate's sleeping form, undisturbed by her scream. Thankfully, Sela could sleep through anything.

Concentrating her thoughts on Shuyin, Lenne wondered if he could tell when she was thinking so hard about him. Would she appear in his dreams? Maybe…just maybe…

******

Shuyin, in fact, was pacing the room at that very moment. The weapon he had heard about with Lenne earlier continuously crept its way into his thoughts, forming twisted plans in his mind.

He had never had such bloodlust before. Never had he the desire to kill whom threatened those he protected. Shuyin could feel this manic energy seizing his mind, yet he exerted no will to thwart it. Lenne needed him. Zanarkand needed him. Hell, even his old man needed him.

No, he couldn't take this repressed rage any longer.

Jamming his feet into war boots, Shuyin yanked open the door and exited the dormitory. It was time for some answers.

******

Why was it that the world outside remained so sunny and bright during a war? Shouldn't it at least by dreary?

Lenne wondered this as she got ready for the new day. Then she put her head in gear and went over the plan. The summoners were to ambush the war machines, leaving the actual soldiers to Zanarkand's fighters. The summoners would be exterminating any large weapons or buildings with their aeons.

She and Sela went over the plan again, now on the secret underground tram built by Zanarkand that ran under Bevelle.

"Alright, Lenne. The train's stopping, so get your staff out. I think Bahamut ought to do the trick."

_Why are we carrying out this mission in the daytime? Our coordinator said the Bevellians wouldn't notice as it was so far beneath the ground they walked, but is she really this cocky?_

Exhaling, Lenne waited until everyone had taken their station. Twirling her rod, she prayed silently to summon Bahamut.

Lenne stood frozen as she watched the magnificent power of the aeons at work. Beams shattered glass and metal. Weapons destroyed…

"Everyone, withdraw your summons! Bevellians are coming!" someone shouted.

The others left, but Lenne could not move her body in fear.

"Lenne! Run! What are you doing?"

Finally Sela's voice cut through to her. But by the time Lenne moved her legs, she was grabbed from behind by a soldier, his arm around her throat. Screaming, she struggled and fought for her life. Kicking, biting, anything to free herself.

But darkness came, with a head pain. And then the world was washed from her senses.

*****

U.P. Yes, I know a bit short, but, like I said, it was introductory. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! And if my followers have noticed, I have very few, if any, spelling/grammar errors! So if you liked it or maybe you didn't, please, _please_ **review!** I promise I will mention all of my reviewers in the last chapter! I appreciate it so much!

Thank you for reading!


	13. Desperate Times

U.P Hey, guys, what's cracka-lackin'? Ok, I can't pull that off… Anyways, my mom has forbidden me from fan fiction—now, if I really thought that was best for me, I would acquiesce, but you see, I like writing and reading fan fiction too much to stop, so…that is why my update won't be at the end of the semester lol

By the way, do you think I should start a blog? Would anyone follow it? Is this really on-topic?

Without further ado, chapterrrrrrrr thirteen!!!

*****

Chapter Thirteen

Desperate Times

_Where am I?_

Lenne's senses registered a dank, quiet place. It was quite dark, but enough for her to see. For one crazy moment, she thought one of her fans had gone too far and tried to capture her. Laughing hysterically at the idea, the memory of reality then hit her. Crazy fan…ha! She wished.

_Bevelle must have taken me. I hope no one else is imprisoned._

Instinctively, she tensed the moment echoes of footsteps reached her ears.

The standard uniform told her that he was just another foot soldier. They all acted in this certain robotic manner. Perhaps fighting as a real soldier, instead of a mere summoner, numbed a part of you inside as protection against the pain of war.

Through the top portion of his helmet, Lenne could see his eyes. It broke her heart to realize that he was a year younger than she. Sixteen. No one in Zanarkand was even allowed to fight at that age!

Listlessly, he threw the food and canteen at her feet.

'How can you stand this?' she wanted to ask. 'Don't you just want to run away or hide?'

But her voice would not work. She was far too frightened of this young man, who, if he only lived in Zanarkand, might be a classmate of hers!

Without a sound, he retreated down the cold hall. Only the sound of his boots against the stone could be heard. Collapsing to the floor, shivering, Lenne tucked her head between her knees and cried. Her racking sobs filled the air, but at that moment, she didn't even care.

*****

Shuyin drew himself up with suave poise. He and Lenne had agreed to a date tonight, but this time would be a little different. He couldn't wait to see the look on Lenne's face when he posed his surprise.

He knocked three times on the dormitory door, a blooming rose hidden behind his back.

"Hell-_o_…" he started when the door opened. His smile fell slightly. "Uh, is Lenne here?"

Her roommate, Sela was her name, he remembered, wore a grave frown, eyes revealing anxiety.

"I am sorry, so very sorry. We searched for her for hours, but Lenne has been captured by Bevellian soldiers yesterday. We did all we could to save her, but…" Shuyin strained to hear Sela as her voice became a diminuendo.

He froze when the words registered. His mind abandoned his body. Without another word, he threw the rose on the ground with uncontrollable force and ran from the dorm.

Why? Was this a joke? Why did he lose everything important to him? His mother, blitzball, now, his true love, Lenne.

He would have to fight his hardest, hoping that it could at least help Zanarkand win—no, not good enough. Shuyin thought desperately for a mass obliteration of the Bevellian army. But then his mind wandered back to that time with Lenne in the hospital. She had hacked into a secret channel. They mentioned…Vegnagun. Oh yes, this was not the first time his thoughts had returned to it, but the war and exhaustion made the memory dwindle away.

_But they said it couldn't tell the difference between friend and foe… _he remembered.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Steeling his heart, Shuyin felt a newborn ruthlessness grow and bud inside. With a will of iron, he vowed to save Lenne…whatever the cost.

*****

_Crunch, crack! _

They hadn't even uttered a word before Shuyin was through with them.

_You deserved that, damn Bevellians._

He felt the urge to laugh, but realized that it would not be the most appropriate action at the time. His fighting had a purpose, of course.

With a new swagger in his step, he snatched the keys from the belts of the unconscious guards. Speedy as a bullet, Shuyin ran through the corridors and to the storage of Bevelle's most powerful machina weapon.

A couple other guards knocked out, some broken bones, but at least he hadn't killed them. Without the element of surprise and unstoppable fury, Shuyin would have been a goner.

As he expected, the door wouldn't open so easily. Rolling his eyes, he inserted the key and then, through trial and error, lifted the correct guard for both the thumb print and retina scan.

"Access granted."

He was in! Now, he laughed, a deep, hearty chuckle. He thanked the Fayth and entered eagerly.

The first guard, however, stirred and witnessed Shuyin running to the chamber.

_Not today, Zanarkand bastard._

He pushed the silent alarm trigger. With triumphant thoughts, he collapsed once more.

*****

_Wow, it's way bigger in person, _Shuyin thought upon seeing the great machina weapon. _Now, to get the damn thing to work…_

"You know, you're all I can count on to save Lenne." Then, he noticed an organ-like instrument atop Vegnagun's head. _I bet that's how it can be controlled!_

The room flashed red in a blaring alert. He turned towards the door in an almost calm manner, too numb in fear to have a panic attack. Soldiers rushed in, ready for a fight. He did well too, but in the midst of the brawl, an unexpected blow to the head made Shuyin stagger.

_No…I have to save Lenne._

But the last thing he knew was being hoisted over the shoulder of a Bevellian soldier before his world turned black.


	14. Hopeless Imprisonement

U.P. Hello again, sorry for/watch?v=PdscHLVlI24 taking so long! I couldn't find one of the spheres I needed for this chapter on the internet :P so I finally just went back to FFX-2 and found them. This chapter will be kinda short—like a preparation-for-climax/tide-you-over chapter haha. Before I begin, I want to tell you a couple trivial things I noticed. 1: I thought it was so cool how Taurus people are known for having a good voice and becoming singers—and you probably don't remember, but I mentioned that Lenne's birthday in a previous chapter—and she is indeed a Taurus—quelle coincidence! 2: I found a person named Mirelle in the book Lirael in the Abhorsen Trilogy. 3: Right after I uploaded the chapter with Lenne's roommate named Sela, I saw a magazine with a woman named Sela on the front (and I thought I had made that name up!) cool, right? Well, I thought so…

Anyways, without further ado, chapter Fourteen!

* * * * *

Chapter Fourteen

Hopeless Imprisonment

Lenne sat slumped against the cold, stone wall. Everything was hopeless, she felt, while the darkness slowly drove her mad. How long had she been there? Lenne had lost count days ago.

Her only company for the, otherwise, solitary confinement was the boy soldier, who brought her food and water every day at the same time like clockwork. She had tried to ask his name, but only received a mumbled response about 'not associating with prisoners' in return.

And here he was again; she knew exactly who it was just by the footsteps. Tears sprung to Lenne's eyes as she realized that she was having more contact with this boy than Shuyin recently. If only they could have gone on that last date…

"Hello, Soldier X," she greeted in a bitter manner.

He didn't respond, or at least, he paused. "My name is Tor Tallin. I'm not supposed to tell you that, but…"

He had such a quiet voice, one that also sounded almost…shy.

"But…?" she gently pressed him to continue.

"I'm actually one of your biggest fans," he stated with a nervous laugh.

Lenne gasped in surprise. She had a Bevellian fan?

"Actually lots of guys my age like you…we never cared about the stupid war, we were drafted."

"I was drafted too. It's terrible, I know. I'd rather be singing for my fans, but the government 'needs us', I suppose. And I never knew, or would even have guessed, that I had a single fan from Bevelle. How do you guys listen to me anyway?

"We've, uh, been to Zanarkand before…my friends got us in there—he's smart with that sort of stuff."

_What sort of stuff? Illegal stuff? But interesting, I've had Bevellians at my concert._

Lenne liked this boy and thought that maybe, if the war didn't happen, they could be friends.

But the clacking of boots in the opposite direction stopped them both. Tor quickly threw the canteen and food packet at her feet and walked away at a steady pace. This time, the fresh wave of loneliness was excruciating. So Lenne sat curled up in the corner…and stayed there for hours.

* * * * *

"Agh!" Shuyin banged the prison bars ferociously. He had awoken just moments ago inside a large cage.

"Save your energy," said a Bevellian soldier snidely. "It might take more time for you to rot in there then."

"Rot? I'm getting out of here! Then I'm gonna kill all you Bevellians with Vegnagun!"

The man ignored Shuyin and planted himself just before the cage bars.

"Argh," he continued before the Zanarkand soldier could answer. "You know the only reason the war's dragging on is because Zanarkand refuses to surrender."

"You're wrong!" proclaimed Shuyin. "If you'd stop attacking, there wouldn't be a war!"

"We're not falling for that!"

Shuyin glowered as his voice grew dangerously dark. "Someday…your precious weapon will end up destroying you."

With that, he turned his back to the soldier and sat on the cage floor hugging his knees while the Bevellian went to deliver the tape. Shuyin suddenly noticed the recording sphere on the wall several feet before him.

After about an hour, he came back. The blitzball player scowled.

"You should be sorry for activating Vegnagun, idiot Zanarkandian."

"No I'm not sorry! I haven't done anything wrong!" Shuyin exclaimed, losing his mental grip in fury while his interrogator seemed indifferent. "I know you're listening," he dropped his voice to a low tone, enraged.

The Bevellian was unmoved.

"If she was your girl, what would you do?" he was yelling again, disgusted by the man's lack of emotion and empathy. "How can you blame me for using your weapon? It was the only way I could save the summoner! What would you do if you were me?"

He gripped the cage bars tightly. "Let me out!"

But he knew the Bevellian would do no such thing. Shuyin staggered away and sank to the floor. "I want to see her…"


	15. The Fatal End

U.P—THIS IS IT!!! FINAL CHAPTER!!!! Sorry I took so long, guys, I've probably lost a few followers along the way huh? I'm annoyed with myself that I took over a year to complete this, but hey, a lot can happen in a year soo…yeah—I finally beat ffx-2 lol I found out a way to Vegnagun without fighting the scary, strong monster! Ahhh!!! Hmmm I probably won't be writing fanfiction for awhile…but it's been fun! Thank you for reading!

* * * * *

Chapter Fifteen

The Fatal End

* * * * *

"Lenne, Lenne, wake up," a familiar voice called out to her. It was gentle but urgent.

"Shuyin…?" the songstress whispered only half-awake, though in no more than a whisper.

Her eyelids opened to a young, dark-eyed young man who stood in his rigid uniform. No, this not Shuyin. Hesitantly, she stood to acknowledge him, clearing the ten-second haze of not recognizing her surroundings.

"What-?" she started, but halted in awe as rusted keys unlocked her cell. "Tor? That's you, right? Why are you-?"

"Shh, save the talking for later," he interrupted while helping her out of the prison.

_Why is he doing this? Does he not believe in his country? Or perhaps he really was a big fan back before we were drafted. Maybe I shouldn't tell him I have a boyfriend… _As Lenne thought that, she suppressed a bitter laugh. Perhaps this war had gone to her head more than she initially realized.

Though Lenne could feel him trembling as he held her by the nook of her elbow, Tor kept up the pretense of casualness. What was his plan anyway?

Rounding the freezing corridors, she finally got an answer…and many more questions. They approached two soldiers guarding the stairway entry.

"Tor Tallin. What is your business with this prisoner?" inquired the first man coldly.

"Interrogation. The warden wants to see her immediately," he replied in a dead, submissive sort of voice.

The guards waved them ahead, albeit with some skepticism. Perhaps it was the air of tension the two young draftees gave off.

When there was no one in sight, Tor whispered in her ear, "Alright, see that door up ahead? When you get past it just keep running; there's no way you can blend in to remain inconspicuous."

He was right—from her distinguished image as a songstress to her prison outfit serving as a blatant mark of her capture.

"Thank you," she said softly. 'Why did you help me though? Do you know what you're risking?"

"I would rather die than be a soldier any longer—I mean, I'm not even eighteen yet. Shouldn't I have a life? I guess I'm partially rebelling against the government, but really, Lenne, you've been a part of my rebellion for a couple years. I've been to almost every other concert of yours."

Lenne stared wide-eyed. No wonder she liked this kid. Again, this brought on another strange urge to laugh.

"Why am I talking so much? Get going—once this war is over…maybe we'll see each other again," he said with a small smile behind his voice.

"Y-yeah," said Lenne, a small tear crept down her cheek. "It's a promise."

With that final parting, Lenne the summoner and songstress and Tor Tallin the rebelling soldier went their separate ways, holding on to the promise in their hearts.

* * * * *

_I don't want to do this anymore…be in this darkness. I just want to stop running…and die._

But no. Some deep, mammalian instinct drove her to continue running and live no matter how miserable she felt physically and emotionally. All of these dark corners, though? How long until she reached the exit? Then she finally heard it and realized; the alarm was going off for some reason, but why? Did they recognize her with some sort of tracking device? She looked to the metal cuff under the sleeve of her songstress dress. Strange, she barely even noticed it before.

_Dammit! I bet this is exactly what called them! Come on, Lenne, you can outrun them!_

The alarm's wail echoed through her feet and up to her pounding heart while the mass of soldiers' footsteps vibrated under her feet. To distract them for the time being, she hastily summoned the Magus Sisters and Ixion.

"Be strong," she whispered to them.

But perhaps she would need the strength more as she landed into the clutches of the smug-looking warden himself.

"Time to put the songbird back in her cage," he proclaimed, an evil smirk distorting his features.

Behind her stood a line of troops, armed, their aiming lasers pointing at various points of her body. Tor Tallin's plan failed. She was surrounded—trapped. Like a songbird stuffed in a cage, indeed.

* * * * *

_I have to see Lenne…if I don't, I think I'll go mad just imagining her in that prison, interrogated, tortured even! Ah, now I can't get the images out of my _head!

Shuyin's rattling of the cage bars synchronized with the intensity of his emotions. Every time he thought of Lenne, the shaking would have a sharp jolt to it. And, as it was the best steel, it never broke.

"Cut it out, you damn crazy!" the soldier told him, casually smoking a cigarette.

"Why don't you come in here and make me, chimney man?" he challenged, no longer worrying of his fate.

'Chimney man' struck a metal rod against the bars in attempt to shut Shuyin up. It only made him angrier. Suddenly a blaring siren erupted throughout the building, raising hair on the back of Shuyin's neck.

"The summoner has escaped!" informed a panicked voice through the officer's two-way. Now Shuyin was covered in goosebumps. Lenne was the only summoner here as far as he knew. She was strong but she could never stand up to all those soldiers.

His guard was slightly distracted from the announcement—maybe not thinking straight too—now was his chance to escape.

"Hey, uh, I have to use the bathroom—I get two breaks remember?"

"Fine, but make it quick!" he said and then continued his conversation through the two-way.

Maintaining a casual pretense, Shuyin stepped in the bathroom and looked above him.

Plan A: cliché escape through the air vents. He hadn't watched all those movies for nothing—ok, maybe he didn't exactly plan on putting it to use….

But he decided that was that. Plan B was no longer needed.

_I probably watched those action movies with my 'blitz buddies' _he thought as he quietly removed the ceiling tile from the top of a toilet seat. _That must've been before I got involved in this damn war or even…before I knew Lenne. Things were so different then… _Almost absently, he hoisted himself up into the shaft.

Fortunately, Shuyin had played years of blitzball—without it, he could never be able to be so nimble and agile.

After four long minutes of laborious strain, he finally got up into the vents.

_I'm doing this for us, Lenne._

He didn't rest; Shuyin didn't have that privilege. His muscles cried in agony as he scampered and crawled his way through the cold, metal vents. How long until they sent a search party for him?

* * * * *

"Ah!" yelped Lenne in surprise and pain as she was sent reeling into the wall. Her body hit the steel with a thud.

The warden stormed up to her and bombarded her with insults and accusations. 'Damn Zanarkand, blood thirsty bastards' and 'you're just another one of them, killing all of us—you deserve to die just like the blitzball star! I expect he'll be dead within the hour!' so many more words hurling at her. She just wanted to push him away—he was just centimeters away from her. She looked away, unable to bear it any longer, feeling her eyes tearing up. No water spilled over however, as she mentally shifted through her escape options.

"Bevelle is being _merciful _by taking prisoners! We can just shoot you down on the spot.

Then he withdrew a metallic object fast as a blitzball. Her eyes widened and her body stood rigid, no longer able to obey her body's wishes to move.

It was a gun placed right to her temple.

"Say your blasphemous Zanarkand prayers--"

_Clang!_

"Ah!" shouted a young, blonde man as he fell from the vents.

Was that Shuyin?!

Lenne, wide-eyed, took her chance to distance herself from the attacker.

"Run, Lenne, I'll hold him off!"

In a panic, she obeyed and fled faster than she ever had in her life, her legs moving before her brain could process her actions.

Luckily the warden had poor aim; Shuyin easily evaded the shots. Heart pumping, he turned to animalistic instincts and flailed blindly at the man. It was him or the bad guy—Shuyin chose himself. With a swift kick of pent-up power and rage, he dealt a fatal blow to the Bevellian's neck.

He dropped to the ground in an instant. Shuyin's heart was already far too steeled to feel the effects of killing a man—he had killed quite a few before him. What difference did one more make?

It was the way of war.

_Now, I must find Lenne!_

Down the corridors he ran, searching wildly. Nothing else mattered to him.

_She's probably in trouble…I'm sure Vegnagun can easily extinguish the lives of a few soldiers for us._

Quickly he took the memorized route to the enormous machine, clinging to the last bit of hope that rested in its metal hands…or lasers to be precise. In just a few short minutes and a few more unconscious soldiers later, Shuyin stood facing Vegnagun once again. Without a second's hesitation, he climbed the machine beast and positioned himself before the keys designed to control it.

_Keys to its heart, _he thought in a sort of out of place humor. _Yes, I think I am starting to lose it._

As he played, finding euphoria in the beautiful melody, Shuyin was vaguely aware of the machine really starting up. The barrier keeping it powerless had been cleared and Vegnagun was finally ready.

Ready to destroy Bevelle and those hurting Lenne.

* * * * *

The songstress ran as fast as her legs could take her. In the back of her mind, she wondered how Shuyin was fairing, but instinct turned her into a selfish creature. As much as she hated to admit it, until she made it out safely, until her unbearably terror subsided, Shuyin would have to take care of himself.

_He's far stronger and more dangerous than I. He will survive, I know it!_

Her mind registered a large, open door and willed her legs inside.

And then she heard it.

The entrancing, malevolent melody. So beautiful, yet terrible. Bevelle's—no, the world's—most dangerous weapon. And controlling it was Shuyin.

Vegnagun.

The thought of her love obliterating hundreds of thousands—perhaps millions—of innocent people sickened her. Sprinting towards him, she halted before the machine, arms outstretched.

"You must stop!"

"Lenne…" he whispered, face frozen in disbelief.

"That is enough!" she cried desperately.

Overcoming his initial shock, Shuyin started to descend from Vegnagun. Lenne's heart leaped in small hope—they could run together without killing anyone else!

But the dreadful sound of footsteps sounded near—more of them than any other time. Lenne gasped.

_No! It can't end like this!_

But the soldiers faced them now. Lenne was just barely aware of Shuyin embracing her protectively. She turned to face him, staring into his loving eyes, blue as the sea on the beach where they first met. She realized then that this was her dream months before. When Shuyin was merely a stranger to her and the mysterious face of her dream man. She knew their fate. With this realization, a tear trickled down her cheek.

They turned back towards the soldiers. Some aimed a spotlight on them, illuminating them in eerie whiteness, eliminating any protection the dark cloak of the room could give them.

Then…they shot, tearing Shuyin and Lenne from each other's embrace. Time stood still for the lovers as memories of their time together flashed by. The concert…the beach…bombs…hospital…gentle kisses in the rain…pain of their separation…only a second passed, but it felt like an hour of agony.

_If only we had more time together…I would do anything for just a moment at the beach again…unknowing and innocent, _thought Lenne before hitting the ground, arm outreached to Shuyin.

The heart wound slowly dulled her senses, stealing her life.

"I love you," she whispered and he closed his eyes, letting death take him from her.

But in those few seconds before her death, she knew he hadn't heard her words.

_Please…come with me to the farplane…we can rest together forever. Won't that be…nice?_

And then her eyes finally closed. Life now relinquished its hold on the young songstress and blitzball star.

Only 1000 years later would they ever meet again.

* * * * *

* * * * *

* * * * *

U.P. That always makes me sad Sorry I took sooo long to complete it! So much has happened within a year (and a quarter)! I hope my original followers are still reading! If not, I understand…

But thank you so so much for reading! And to show my appreciation, here is my list of thanks!

To: TuXey, Taka the Fallen Knight, AnimeFallingStar, linkkinparkk, serindraxx, Yuna of Besaid, AuronLu, Final Hikari, sentemptesta, Cassidy the Water Sage, anime popcorn, Miss Hydrangea, LatyfeSurLeSora, Empress of Irony, DogPerson7, HoshisamaValmor, songstressclch, AngelicRose8, and silent romantic

It's been fun I love the reviews—they are chocolate chip cookies for the soul! If I didn't mention you (even though I am 99.99999999999999999999% sure I did) feel free to send an angry letter or something. Keep on writing!!!

UrawakaiPisces

PS. Do any of you want to read (and comment :) ) on my blog? Here's the link: think juju. blogspot .com (without any of the spaces!) It's a bit rusty since I just started, but tell me what you think! Thanks!!!


End file.
